The New Me
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Maximum Ride. The quiet girl in class. You can tease her relentlessly and she won't fight back. This is how she lives her life until she has an accident and ends up with personal memory loss. She remembers nothing about her life, but learns as she goes along that she was not the person she wanted to be. Can she change that? *Currently on Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my loyal readers! I wasn't sure whether or not to do this fic or not, but you guys convinced me.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jeb: Maximum Ride, I am your father.**

**Me: Does that mean that I don't own Maximum Ride?**

**Jeb: Yeah, I guess so.**

**Ch. 1:**

**Max POV**

People say I'm unusually quiet. I am often described as quiet, sweet, polite, and patient. At least that's how the adults in my life describe me.

My peers think that I'm creepily silent. They describe me as mousy, dull, and an easy target. That's the odd thing, if you're perfect to one age generation; you're automatically weird to a different. It's like how every kid at my school wants to be like the populars, but the teachers absolutely hate them and grab every opportunity to get them in trouble.

Although the adults in my life think of me as perfect, it's less of me wanting to be perfect for them and more of a lack of self-confidence for myself.

And as for those populars, they consist of Fang Martinez, Dylan Rogers, Brigid Frank, Sam Jeffrey, and Lissa Wench. Together they made up the populars. A group that I desperately tried to avoid. They pick on the weak, and I happened to be, as I said before, an easy target.

They ragged on me, how I dress, and anyone that hung around me. I didn't really like how I dressed either. Constantly with the sweaters, the skirts, and the knee high socks. Somehow, they just didn't suit me. But I had my position as the quiet girl in the social structure and dressing any differently would most likely change it.

Now, you're probably thinking, why wouldn't she change it? Who really wants to be the mousy girl? Well, I honestly didn't mind it. Sure, sometimes the populars got to me, but I had one friend who kept me going. I didn't want to change my life because of a little teasing. At least, most days I didn't.

My one friend? James 'Iggy' Griffiths. He has supported me my whole life and we have been friends since we were in diapers. He's probably the only one who knows what the real me is like. He knows my sarcastic comments, dry humor, and secret hidden attitude. It's surprising we're even friends because he's a pretty likable guy. He has plenty of friends. Monique 'Nudge' Williams, Angel and Zephyr 'Gazzy' Clark, and Ella Martinez. Before you ask, Ella was related to Fang of the populars, but she wasn't accepted in that crowd. How can he do that? What kind of brother rejects his own little sister?

Iggy's friends tolerated me, I guess. They let me sit with them at lunch, offered me the occasional trip to the mall (which I usually declined), and acted nice to me all the time. I think they were a little bit sympathetic because the populars bullied me all the time.

All in all, Iggy was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I love my life and wouldn't change a thing. Except maybe the wardrobe… But that's something I could live with.

Today started out like any other, I put on my blue sweater and skirt outfit, I went to school, and after school the populars cornered me on the walk back to my house with Iggy. Yes, they did that everyday.

"Hey Max. Hey Iggy. How are you today?" The queen bitch, excuse me, the queen _bee_ said.

I muttered a small, "Fine." It was so tiny I didn't know if anyone hear. But they did.

"Not very talkative today, are we Maxie? But when are you really?" Lissa cackled.

I kept up the silent act. It usually worked. Unfortunately, Lissa was extra bitchy today. She must not have had anybody else to victimize today.

"Still not talking, huh? When did the quiet thing even start? Was it when poor old daddy dearest died?" Now that was too harsh. Everyone knew that my dad dying when I was 6 was a subject off limits. It was just too much.

"Lissa… don't you think that's a bit too far?" Fang tried to tell her. Weird, Fang is usually not the voice of reason.

"I was just curious." She said as I watched them retreat.

I turned on my heel and ran to my happy place. It was the one place that could always calm me down.

"Max… Max!" I heard Iggy call after me. I just kept running while tears stung in my eyes. I tried not to let them come out but I couldn't help myself. Tears started and they wouldn't stop. Not even when I reached the playground at my old elementary school. It was my happy place. It was the last place I had talked to my dad.

~Flashback~

"_Max, I'm going away on a business trip today. Just remember that, okay?" He told six-year old me._

"_Daddy? Are you doing your dream job?" I asked him._

"_When I was your age, my dream job was to be a ship's captain." He said._

"_So why aren't you?" I wondered, still not understanding._

"_I realized that this job would be better to help you. Right now, it's not about what I want. It's about what you want. You follow your dreams. That's what really matters." He smiled at me._

"_Okay!" I exclaimed happily. "I want to be a chocolate chip cookie taste tester!" _

"_Sure, thing kiddo. I love you. See you in a week."_

_I jumped off the rusty yellow swing and walked back to my house to talk to my mom._

~End Flashback~

I never did see him again. The company plane crashed in the Caribbean. People found the wreckage and found 4 bodies matching the pilot, co-pilot, my dad's colleague, and my own dad.

I always think about how cliché our last conversation was. He had told me to follow my dreams and that he loved me. So far, I hadn't really had a real dream to follow so I could never heed his advice.

The tears kept coming and even my happy place couldn't stop them. My pale blue sweater was becoming darker and darker with the tears that kept getting on them.

I slowly rocked my swing back and forth, hoping that I'd never have to leave them. They were rusty, they were an ugly yellow, yet they also contained the best memory I have ever had.

"Max." I heard Iggy call. "Max. Are you here?" His voice was slowly getting nearer.

"No!" I yelled and jumped off the swing with tears blurring my vision.

Now here is a fact about this school's playground. There were foot high, stone walls surrounding the entire playground. They were meant to mark what the playground's limits were for the children.

Unfortunately, when you haven't visited for months and there are tears blurring your vision, you won't exactly notice these little walls.

And that is exactly what happened. I tripped on the wall, went tumbling over it, and crashed down the huge grass hill.

I remember Iggy shouting at me as black spots filled my vision. I heard fragments of what he was saying.

"Max… Okay? ... Ambulance… Be fine."

And then everything went black.

**That was Chapter One, ya'll. Whatcha think? Review please!**

**~Cake**


	2. Chapter 2

**How are you all doing? This is Chapter 2 of The New Me.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the famous and awesome James Patterson.**

**Ch. 2:**

**Max POV**

I woke up surrounded by white. White everything. White bed sheets, white floors, white ceilings. Just then, a lady in a white coat came in.

She seemed to recognize the confusion on my face because she said, "You're in a hospital, sweetie. I'm the nurse. My name is Grace. How are you feeling, Max?"

"Max?" I asked confused.

"Yes, that is your name, right?" She looked down at her sheet, "Max. Maximum Ride?"

I felt confused. I felt like I'd heard the name before, but I didn't know where. "I don't know who I am." I finally announced.

"Can you recall anything about yourself?" She asked.

I thought hard, "No, nothing."

Color drained out of Grace's face. "Oh dear." She said. "Amnesia."

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?" Grace asked.

"Okay." I said.

"What is the capitol of California?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Sacramento."

"What is 8 times 9?" She asked the next question.

That earned another eye roll from me. "72."

She took out her cell phone and asked, "What is this?"

"A cell phone…" I answered quickly. Okay, now I'm worrying about this nurse. She's asking all these questions with obvious answers.

She went into the hallway, but left the door wide open and I could hear her conversation with the Doctor outside.

"Patient Maximum Ride is having memory issues. She knows factual information like standard math and geography. She also knows what things around her are, like she knows what a cell phone is and a hospital is. Her problems seem to be with the personal information. She doesn't recall a single detail about her life." Grace explained.

"Okay, I'll get Valencia Ride in her room as soon as possible." The doctor said while turning around.

Grace came back into my room.

"Who's Valencia Ride?" I questioned.

"You heard that, huh?" She asked and I nodded.

"Valencia Ride is your mother." She told me just as a woman looking to be in her mid-forties was ushered into my room. She had tan skin and dark brown chin-length hair. She looked relieved yet also like a nervous wreck at the same time.

"Max." The woman ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, you remember?" She asked with a slight look of hope on her wrinkled face.

I shook my head, it killed me to crush her hope, but I just didn't remember.

She told me all about my life. I was an honors student, I loved cartoons like Spongebob, and that I was addicted to cookies.

She even handed me one she had in her purse. It was the best thing ever. The chocolate was so gooey and the texture was just perfect and-

"Your friend Iggy has been waiting to see you. He's the one that found you after your tumble. You've known him for your entire life." My mom told me.

Just then a tall guy with strawberry blond hair came into my room.

"Max." He said, obviously relieved to see me awake.

"I heard about your… condition. Well, let me just tell you that you're my best friend and you love me soooo much, Maxie."

I rolled my eyes, "I was informed my name was Maximum. Or Max. You call me Maxie again, you die."

"And you look so threatening from your hospital bed." He shot back at me.

I made the fake tears start to stream from my eyes. This is so going to get him.

"I've known you your whole life, Max. You're not a crier."

"Damn it." I muttered and wiped away the fake tears.

"So, I thought I might try to help jog your memory. Or at least show you things about your life." He said sincerely. I didn't think it would help, but I was willing to try anything.

"This is Nudge." He showed a picture of a mocha-skinned girl with deep brown eyes and curly black hair.

"This is Ella." He held up the next picture of a Hispanic girl with long, dark brown hair going down her back.

"These are the twins, Angel and Gazzy." He showed me a picture of a boy and a girl with vibrant blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Anything?" He asked hopefully. I shook my head.

"Well, I might as well show you the picture that you always said was your favorite." It was one of me Iggy at what he said was our high school, John Bridge High School. It was named after the founder apparently.

I surveyed the picture more closely. A guy in the background struck me as familiar. He was wearing all black and looked strikingly like the Ella girl.

"He looks familiar." I pointed to the mystery man.

"Oh, that's Fang." Iggy said. "Ella's brother. He's in our grade. You don't like, well actually, none of us like him." The 'us' he was referring to was our group of friends.

"You know what, Iggy?" I asked.

"What?" He responded.

"I've decided I _might_ like you." I said teasingly.

"You better like me. I have pictures of you in a diaper and I can blackmail you." He threatened jokingly.

"Everyone wears a diaper as a baby, Igs." What kind of threaten-er was he?

"Not when you're 8." He said dauntingly.

I gaped at him.

"It was a dare and I got a photo." He laughed at the memory.

I only wished I could remember it too.

Iggy walked out of the room and I was left to my thoughts.

Grace had explained to me that I fell by tripping over some foot-high wall and rolling down a huge grass hill after sprinting away from some swings.

Now I can only wonder, what made me run away from said swings in the first place?

**Sorry that the chapter's a little short. I thought this would be a good place to end it before the next chapter.**

**Read and Review! I had a little problem with my math before I reposted this. I'd like to thank noodlelovexDDD for correcting my lack of common sense.**

**~Cake**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. I'm ready for this next chapter, are you?**

**Disclaimer: Guess what guys? I own Maximum Ride! Ha-ha, no. Nothing has changed since yesterday.**

**Ch. 3:**

**Max POV**

I spent about a week in the hospital before the doctors said I could go back to school. The doctors were surprised that I didn't have any broken or fractured bones and shocked that I had recovered so quickly. Iggy was my only visitor throughout the week, though. I am beginning to figure out that I wasn't exactly Miss Popularity.

I walked into my school and looked around at the Red and White everywhere, they were, apparently, our school colors. My locker was number 2203 and the combination was 3-26-18. For a person with amnesia, I now have a surprisingly good memory.

All my books were in there just like my mom said they would be. The daily announcements before school started to come on.

_Hello, fellow students! Today's bulletin is presented to your Student Body President, Anna Jenkins. First off, we are glad to say that our school dragons won the football game against Meadows High yesterday. Also, Happy Friday. Mrs. Henzer had her baby boy yesterday, too. Everyone can sign the Congratulations card at lunch today. In other news, our fellow student, Maximum Ride, is back in school after her traumatic accident that gave her amnesia. Well, that's it for today, my dragons! Over and out._

God, they were overplaying my accident. I tripped and fell down a hill. God.

I looked over and saw a redhead with a tight skirt and an ugly blouse walking towards me.

"Hey, Max." She smiled a sickly sweet smile.

I immediately knew I didn't like her.

This isn't going to end well, is it?

**Fang POV**

I zoned out of the morning announcements like I always did. I followed Lissa around like every morning and saw she was walking toward Maximum Ride.

Wow, she actually came in today. She's been absent all week; she probably didn't want to face Lissa or something.

"Hey, Max." Lissa smiled at Max like prey. I didn't exactly like her bullying, but I didn't mind it. Anyone not strong enough to fight back deserved it, right?

"Hey." Max said nonchalantly. She was speaking at a normal volume, which was odd for her.

"I'm Lissa. I'm sorry that your accident didn't help your fashion sense, though." Lissa eyed her tank top and baggy jeans with distaste. I honestly thought she looked nice; who knew she had a figure hidden behind those sweater sets? Her hair hung at her shoulders, instead of being in its usual bun. Wait, why was she introducing herself? And what accident?

Max looked like she was about to reply when Lissa continued, "Well, at least you didn't break your nose like I did." She pointed to the bandages covering her nose. I wasn't even sure whether or not she had actually broken her nose or gotten a nose job. I didn't care either.

"Oh, is that what you call breaking your nose now? Having daddy buy you a new one?" Zing! Point 1 for… Max? Max never insults back. She just takes Lissa's crap and deals with it.

"How… What… How dare you!" Lissa screamed at Max. I figured that this was a good time to step in.

"Do you have a problem with my girlfriend?" I questioned.

"Do I know you?" Max asked with venom dripping from her each and every word.

I narrowed my eyes, "What? Of course you know me! You've known me since preschool, Ride!"

"Wow. Did you not get the memo? I have freaking amnesia. They just said that 5 minutes ago on the daily announcements. If you can't remember 5 minutes ago, I fear your memory may be worse than mine." She spat at me. Not literally, of course.

But wow, this was a lot to digest. Max had amnesia and she came out with a different personality? She seemed feisty with a temper. Wow, just wow…

While I was taking this all in Max continued, "Not that you need to tell me for me to figure out who you are. I spent all my time in the hospital watching stupid teenage drama shows and I know exactly who you are."

I snorted and said, "Yeah right." You can't figure out a person by watching TV and then just looking at them.

"Let me try, you are the school's mystery boy. You rely on the fact that no one knows you and your tall, dark, and handsome factor to get yourself girls. You hang out with the most popular people in school, but you don't talk a lot. And you play a sport. Let me guess… soccer?" She finished.

I gaped. She described the persona I portrayed at school down to a tee. Even the soccer part.

I watched her as she walked away with Iggy and wondered how she did that.

**Max POV**

"How did you do that?" Iggy gasped.

"Like I said, I was stuck watching the drama shows in the hospital for a week." I answered.

"What about the soccer part?" He asked.

"Please," I rolled my eyes. "His cleats were hanging out of his backpack."

After my dispute with Lissa and the guy whom I found out was Fang, I went through all my classes until lunch. I'm glad I remember all the factual information, because if I didn't I would be flunking so badly right now.

I ran to my locker, stuffed my books in, and grabbed my lunch.

When I made it to the cafeteria, I spotted Iggy and he waved me over.

"Hey Max." Iggy greeted.

All his friends were sitting around the table. I tried to recall who was who.

"Hey, Max I'm-" The Hispanic girl started to say but I cut her off.

"Wait! Wait! Iggy showed me pictures of all of you, let me try to guess."

"Okay…" They seemed surprised at my outburst of energy.

"Okay. You're Nudge." I pointed to the mocha-skinned girl. "You're the twins, Gazzy and Angel," I pointed to the blonde girl and boy, "And you're Ella." I pointed to the Hispanic girl.

"Wow, I am mucho impressed." Gazzy said.

"Well, I try." I flipped my hair over my shoulder dramatically.

"I am so sorry about your… accident." Ella blurted out. Everyone immediately turned stiff.

"Wow." I said. "Talk about the elephant in the room."

No one stepped up to talk so I continued, "And by the way, you don't have to be so sensitive about choosing your words. We all know my 'accident' was just me being a complete idiot and tripping over a foot-high wall." This earned me small giggles throughout the entire table.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the mall on Saturday in two days?" I asked, I mean if these were my friends, I wanted to know them better.

"Max tomorrow is Saturday. Today is Friday." Iggy tried to grab one of my cookies that I packed, but I swatted him away.

"You lie. It's Thursday. Right guys? P.S. My cookies!" I turned to the group.

They unanimously said, "Friday."

"Oh, then do you want to go to the mall tomorrow?" I offered. Ella, Nudge, and Angel burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"It's just…" Angel said through muffled laughter, "We've tried to get you to go to the mall so many times and you always said no."

"Why's that so funny? Anyway, I'm pretty sure I have to go to the mall. This was the only thing I found in my wardrobe that _wasn't_ a sweater set." All the girls at the table shuddered. Even though none of this was that funny, we all burst out in hysterical laughter.

People surrounding us turned and gave us funny glances.

"What's with them?" I whispered.

"We are the un-social losers to them. We are incapable of emotion. Us laughing obviously means the apocalypse. Duck and cover, people. Duck and cover!" Nudge explained. This only made us laugh harder.

"So… Mall tomorrow? At 11? I can pick you up in my car. After all, I'm the only one with a license." Ella smirked.

"Untrue!" I exclaimed. "I have one. It just got revoked. They don't usually like amnesiacs to be driving without taking another test first."

The entire table smiled. Yep. You heard it here first, folks. My friends are officially awesome.

**So… you like-y? You no like-y? Tell me in a review! **

**~Cake**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to anyone taking the time to read this, I have a million ideas for this story and you guys help me become inspired.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MR crew. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Ch. 4:**

I waited outside of my house for Ella to come pick me up. I wore the same clothes as yesterday; I refuse to even try on a sweater set.

Soon, a blue Audi S5 Cabriolet came up and parked in my driveway. For all of you who don't know, that's a four-seater convertible. Pretty awesome, huh?

Inside it was Ella, Nudge, and Angel. I opened the door and jumped in next to Angel in the backseat.

"Where are Iggy and Gazzy?" I asked.

"They felt way too outnumbered by girls and wouldn't come." Angel explained.

I felt myself sit on something hard and pulled out an iPhone from under me.

"Whose phone is this?" I waved it around for everyone to see.

"Oh, that's my idiot brother's. He must've left it in the car again." Ella said.

"Oh." That's when I got an idea. I started scrolling through his phone to find his number.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Trying to find Fang's number." I responded.

"Max, I don't think you want to call Fang. You're not exactly friends." Ella pointed out.

"I know that. We're going to prank him, smart ones." I rolled my eyes.

"Ohhh. Ells. We have to go stop back by your house to go give Fang his phone so that he has it when he prank him. How are we going to do it? Max? How?" Nudge asked impatiently.

"You'll see." I smiled deviously.

* * *

After we dropped the phone off with Fang, we waited 15 minutes and then dialed his number. I made sure to put *67 so that in caller ID it said anonymous.

"Hello?" I heard Fang answer.

"Hello, Fang." I said in my creepiest most unrecognizable voice.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Your worst nightmare. I am nearer to you than you think and I am watching your _every single move_. There's nowhere you can hide. I'll find you." I added a creepy laugh at the end.

"What the fuck? Who is this?" He sounded seriously worried. It was hilarious. We were all trying to contain our laughter.

"Bye Fang." I said in a monotone and hung up.

We immediately started cracking up. I can't believe he fell for that. He must be really gullible.

"That… was… classic!" Ella said through laughter.

"Come on, Ella. Start driving. We need to get to the mall remember?" I said after everyone had calmed down.

Once we got to the mall we all got some starbucks to help us prepare for a day of shopping. Ella said it was tradition. We just sat down and sipped our coffee until we saw someone came up to us.

"Ella." We turned around to see Fang standing there staring at his sister.

"How did you get here?" Ella asked while crossing her arms.

"I took my car. But listen, this is serious. I got this call from some psycho. I think they're watching me." Fang whispered.

"And why are you coming to me? What about Lissa or Brigid?" Ella raised an eyebrow.

"I checked with them. They're at some spa." He explained.

"What about Sam? Or Dylan?" Ella pointed out.

"Tried them too. They're busy." He said.

"Fang, I would love to help you" Ella's soft voice took on a hard note, "when I'm your first choice. Not a last resort."

Ella trashed her cup and walked out of starbucks and we followed her out.

Ella's face looked hard, but I could see a glint in her eye that suggested otherwise.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." She sighed. "He deserved it."

* * *

"Shopping is exhausting!" I groaned as we got some Panda express from the food court.

We had been shopping for hours. It was 2:15 and we had just gotten lunch. I now understood why I never wanted to go to the mall.

On the bright side, I had a whole new wardrobe. I had come to the mall with $300 to spend on a new wardrobe. The girls had made it possible for me.

I bought 4 pairs of skinny jeans (Blue, black, white, and purple), 4 t-shirts that fit nicely, 1 halter-top, 2 pairs of jean shorts, 1 pair of running shorts, 3 tank tops, 1 bathing suit, 1 pair of converse, 1 pair of running shoes, and after a lot of convincing and a $10 donation from Ella, a pair of knee-high leather boots.

We all ate our Panda express peacefully until I heard a loud, "Fangyyyyy!"

I turned to see Lissa and Fang making out very publicly. I guess she got back from the spa. I felt like I was going to barf.

"Gag alert at 1 o' clock." I told the girls.

They turned and all immediately put a hand over their mouths so they didn't actually throw off.

"I wonder if they're fans of PDA?" Ella asked sarcastically.

This town was a pretty small one in California, and that meant we had a small mall. It also meant almost everyone in the food court was staring at Lissa and Fang.

"*Cough* PDA! *Cough*" I said- or is it coughed? – loudly.

That broke the couple up. We all started laughing and Lissa whipped her head towards us.

She walked up to us and focused her eyes on me in particular.

"That was so _rude_. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asked me like I was a 5-year old who ate my seat partner's glue stick. And I was the rude one here?

"Well?" Lissa asked.

"You're right. I am so sorry, Lissa." I said nicely. She looked surprised until I added cheerfully, "So, here is the question we're all wondering. Are you a fan of PDA?"

"Ugh." She turned on her heel and walked away.

That got us laughing all over again.

"You know, Max? I'm so glad you're our friend now." Nudge said while laughing.

"Now?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh… yeah. We kind of didn't tell you this. We weren't exactly friends with you before the accident… We tried, but you were quiet and boring." Nudge explained slowly.

I scoffed, "Me, boring? That's like saying I don't like chocolate chip cookies!"

"Huh?" Nudge, Angel, and Ella said in unison.

"It's unrealistic." I explained.

"Ohhh." They said, once again, in unison.

"You have to stop doing that. It's really creepy." I leaned away from the creepy threesome.

"Said the girl who freaks out the most popular and un-scare-able guy in school." Angel shot back at me.

We all started laughing again. I honestly didn't care when we became friends; the point is we were friends now. And I am starting to think that this fall may have done me some good; I think I must be more myself now than I ever was before. And it feels good.

**Thanks again to anyone reading. I love all the support I am getting for this.**

**~Cake**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read on, people. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: **

**JP: Want to own Maximum Ride?**

**Me: Yeah! :)**

**JP: Too bad, it's mine!**

**Ch. 5:**

**Fang POV**

I guess I kind of messed up with Ella. We've never been very close as siblings, but we've never had as much as a full out fight as we did today. I don't consider it my fault; she was the one who wouldn't help me after that creepy-ass phone call. I mean that thing was seriously scary. I was just glad I didn't crap my pants…

Another thing that happened was the whole PDA incident. I don't care about PDA. If you want to kiss someone in public go for it, who cares? I blame the new Max for Lissa's blow up.

Yes, I considered her 'the new Max'. She was a completely different person. She wasn't quiet, she didn't dress badly, and she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself.

Anyway, I decided to try to patch things up with Ella as soon as she got home from her trip to the mall with her friends. That was another thing separating us- she hung out with a bunch of freaks. I mean she had the weirdest friends. The girl who never stopped talking, the guy with the farting problem and his twin, the guy who blows everything up, and Max.

I, on the other hand, was friends with the populars. I was dating the most envied girl in school. I guess Ella and I kind of separated after we decided not to hang out with the same people. Well, things like that happen between siblings and I was determined to patch it up.

I heard the door open and I knew Ella was home. She was about to go straight to her room like always, but I stepped in front of her.

"What?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"We need to talk, Ella." I stated.

"There's nothing to talk about." She tried to push past me but I wouldn't budge.

"Ells, please." I pleaded.

"Fine. Can we at least talk in my room?" She said, sounding exasperated.

I went into Ella's room ahead her to make sure she didn't slam the door in my face. It wouldn't be the first time, I'll tell you that.

I hadn't been in Ella's room in years and boy had it changed. It was covered with posters of singers, bands, movies, and pictures of Taylor Lautner. Most of them said Team Jacob on the posters. Okay, mental note: Never give her any Robert Pattinson merchandise.

"What are we talking about?" Ella asked as I sat down next to her on her bed.

"Ella. Hear me out. I know I have been slacking off as a brother recently-"

"Recently?" She scoffed. "You have been slacking off as a brother since first grade when you decided to sit at a different table to eat snack!"

"I really want to make it up to you. I'll do anything. We can do anything you want this tomorrow night and we'll do it together, I promise." I tried to convince her.

"Yeah, right. Come on! We haven't done an activity together willingly since we went hiking together in third grade." She looked on the verge of tears. Oh, shit.

"What about that trip to Six Flags last year?" I asked.

"That was a family thing that we were forced to go on. Not a you and me thing. Besides, you refused to go any of the rides."

"Oh, come on, Ells. We have done plenty of stuff together." We had, hadn't we?

"No!" She whisper-yelled. "No! We haven't. We've made plans to do things. It happens every time. You make plans, then back out at the last minute and say we'll do it another time."

"That's not true." I argued.

"Oh, I can give a million examples. The park, the beach, Sea World, the movies, skiing, cooking class, ice cream, water balloon fight-" She listed off the top of her head and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Okay! I get it." I interrupted. "I'm sorry, Ella. I promise you, I _swear, _I will do something with you tomorrow. If I don't, you are hereby allowed to hate me forever." I told her.

She looked up at me and said, "Okay." I gave her a hug and we just sat there for a couple minutes. Hmm, you might even think we were normal siblings.

When she finally pulled back I asked, "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"You" She pointed at me, "get the honor of hanging out with me and my friends. They'll all be here tomorrow night. They were already coming, so you just get to join us." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

On the inside though, I was going Aw, Shit! Aw, Shit! Aw, Shit! I am almost 200% positive that her friends hate me. That's not very good odds for me.

**Max POV**

It's Sunday and I'm going to Ella's to hang out tonight. Ella was telling me how her brother was basically begging at her feet for her to forgive him. She had made sure he was coming and I hope he doesn't cancel. If he does, I'm going to beat the living daylights out of him. Not that I know how. I'm going to have to ask my mom to get me to some self-defense classes.

I hopped down the stairs and found my mom reading in the living room.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, hon?" She asked, though not fully paying attention because she was focusing on her book.

"Can I take some self-defense classes?" I asked while trying to make it seem like no big deal.

This seemed to get her attention though, "Why? Are kids at school trying to get you to fight? Violence is never the answer you know."

"No, mom." I rolled my eyes. "I just want to be prepared." _And have the ability to beat the crap out of a certain friend's brother._

"I'll see what I can do." She said and went back to reading her book.

"I'm going to the park, okay?" I asked her.

"That's fine." She said absentmindedly. She had to be the best mom ever. She didn't treat me any different after the accident and let me do anything I was allowed to do before. You'd think calling someone you didn't really know 'mom' would be hard, but it rolled right off my tongue when I said it to her.

I got out of my pajamas which I had been wearing all day, and put on white skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and my converse. For those of you who want to know, my t-shirt had Elmo on it with a speech bubble that said 'Where's Dorothy?' If you don't get that comment, Dorothy is Elmo's pet fish. What? I saw a few episodes of Sesame Street in the hospital. Grace thought that the show was cute.

I walked outside and walked all the way to the park. It was a nice, fresh day and it was surprisingly warm for it being the middle of January. I kept on walking through the park when I heard a squeal that I knew all to well.

I looked over and saw Lissa and Fang sitting on a bench quite near me. If I just hid behind this bush, I could hear what they were saying. No, it wasn't eavesdropping. It was _overhearing._

"Guess what?" Lissa squealed in a pitch so high I wasn't sure even the best singers could hit it.

"What?" Fang asked, sounding like he could really care less.

"I got concert tickets for JJ's Crew!" Lissa said excitedly. JJ's Crew was a local band that everyone around here loved.

"Really? When?" Fang's eyes lit up.

"Tonight." Lissa let out another ear-shattering squeal. Tonight? No, he couldn't go. He was hanging with Ella.

"Lissa, that's-" His eyes clouded with recognition. "Too bad." He finished.

"Huh?" Lissa's voice went flat.

"I can't go." Fang said slowly, "I promised my sister I'd do something with her and her friends tonight."

"Well, reschedule. Who cares about your sister and her little band of misfits?" Lissa sneered in a voice that made her sound anything but attractive.

"I can't reschedule, Liss. I swore." Fang stood his ground. I smiled. At least the boy could stand his ground.

"You don't understand." Lissa went on, "These tickets are only good for tonight."

"I get it, just go with Brigid or something." Fang said.

"No, I want to go with you. So, choose now. You can stay my boyfriend and go to this concert with me or you can go with your sister and we break up. That's it. Me or her?" Lissa said confidently.

"That's easy." Fang laughed. "Her."

Lissa's jaw dropped and I could barely stifle my laugh.

"Nothing can replace family, Liss." Fang said and Lissa strode away angrily.

While I was doing my silent victory dance, I ruffled the bushes a little and Fang's expression changed.

"Is anyone there?" He asked in a slightly petrified voice.

I stayed quiet. He walked away quickly, picking up his pace as he went. Oh, that's hilarious. He still thought the creepy person from the prank call was after him. This day just gets better and better. And for once I'm saying that and not being sarcastic. Do you think this could be the apocalypse?

**Ha-ha! Fang stood up to Lissa. You were all waiting for it weren't you?**

**Read and Review! **

**~Cake**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my fellows. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. But I do own my imagination. What, Mom? You sold it? Uh oh.**

**Ch. 6:**

**Max POV:**

I decided to keep the discussion I _overheard _to myself. Fang can tell everyone that he broke up Lissa whenever he feels like it, and I don't really want to be pinned as the chick that listens in on everyone else's conversations.

Oh well. My mom just dropped me off at Ella's house and I rang doorbell. It had a nice chime. Yes, there is such a thing as a bad doorbell chime. You haven't heard one? You're lucky.

Fang opened the door. He looked a bit surprised to see me. Hmm. Whatever.

"Hi Fang." I smiled and walked past him without even letting him offer to let me come inside.

"Hey Ells." I saw Nudge, Ella, and Iggy already on the couch.

"We're waiting on Angel and Gazzy. They're always late. I, on the other hand, am never late. I don't think lateness is acceptable. When I was 10 my teacher yelled at me for being late and I've never forgotten. That teacher really liked the ocean. I love the ocean. We should all go to the beach sometime it would be so awesome. Except for the sand. The sand at the beach is so annoying. It, like, totally sticks to your feet, right? And you know-"

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell kept Nudge from continuing her rant. Thank God. Saved by the doorbell?

"I'll get it!" I jumped up and raced for the door.

I swear as I was running toward it that I heard Fang ask Ella, "Why didn't you tell me Max was coming?" Probably just a figment of my imagination.

I opened the door for Angel and Gazzy and they followed me to the living room.

"So, what does everybody want to do?" Ella asked.

"I was thinking…" Iggy grinned. "Monopoly?"

"Yes!" I shouted.

Iggy furrowed his brow, "Max. You're terrible at monopoly."

"Not anymore. I spent all last night playing online monopoly. I rule." I said confidently.

"All in favor of playing monopoly?" Ella asked. Everyone raised their hands.

"All opposed?" Ella asked. Obviously, no one raised their hands. That just confuses me, why do we ask that if the decision was already unanimous?

We started to pick our pieces and I reached out to grab the bags of money and someone else grabbed the piece first. I followed the arm all the way up to the face to see Fang looking at the piece oh so innocently.

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, "No fair! I was totally going to be the money bags!"

"Huh?" Everyone chorused. I knew Fang knew what I was talking about. He probably took it just to annoy me.

"Fang, give me the dang piece." I snarled at him.

"I don't think so. I got it first." He said a little bit too reasonably.

"I'm your guest. I should get it." I told him.

"No, you're Ella's guest not mine." He argued. Everyone else just watched us bicker without interfering. Some of them were even smiling, how did they find this funny?

"Well, you should be nice to people like me. I have a condition, ya know?" I resorted to the 'I have a condition' move because it was my only play left.

Fang sighed and threw piece at me.

"Yes!" I yelled. "I am the money bags!" Wow, that sounds really weird.

We played an intense game but it was over surprisingly quick for monopoly. Fang got a monopoly on Park Place and Boardwalk and decided to put hotels on it. I knew that was the end for everyone's game and no one would be able to beat him. I decided to go out with a little jab at Fang.

"You know, Fang." I said nonchalantly. "I'm not sure if putting hotels on your monopoly was a good idea."

"Why's that?" Fang asked with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. With a look like that on his face, how can you not want to punch him?

"Oh, I don't know. There might be ghosts in the hotels. They might be watching your _every single move._ You won't be able to hide. They'll find you." I said while quoting some things I said in the prank call.

Iggy and Gazzy gave each other confused looks, while the girls all stifled laughter.

"What?" Fang asked and then the realization dawned on him and his eyes widened, "You. You. You-"

And you're never going to believe what he did next. He tackled me. He. Freaking. Tackled. Me.

I flailed helplessly and yelled, "Ella! Help! You're brother's going to kill me!"

Fang seemed to realize that he had tackled me and got off.

"You're a psycho!" I yelled at him.

"You're the one who called me and like a creep!" He shot back.

"It's called a prank. And I wasn't the only one who did it. Your sister, Angel, and Nudge were in on it, too." I leveled my voice.

"A prank? Wait. You were in on this, too?" He turned to Ella.

Ella slowly nodded, "You seemed so worked up that I was scared you would strangle me like you were about to strangle Max."

"Thanks for help with that, by the way." I said to nobody in general.

Fang walked over and gave Ella a noogie that made her hair frizz more than I thought possible.

"My hair!" Ella shrieked and ran out of the room.

We all started laughing, even Fang. It was surprising how well we all got along right now.

Ella came back into the room in a few minutes with completely smooth hair and we were about to resume the game when we realized Fang had knocked the board over when he tackled me.

"Well," I smiled. "I guess we'll never know who won."

"That's not fair. I was about to win." Fang argued.

"Fang, she's right. The board isn't here to tell us now." Iggy said while grinning.

For the rest of the night we just talked and it felt really cool. A black Scottie managed to get out of Ella's bedroom and ran into the middle of the floor.

"Aw." I petted the dog. "It's adorable." Notice the use of it that I used so I didn't get the gender wrong.

"Thanks." Fang smiled at the dog. "His name is Total. He's 4 years old."

We all sat around and played with Total until we had to get home. I left feeling satisfied with the visit. Then I realized something. Fang had smiled at the dog. _Smiled. _Weird. I thought Fang didn't smile…

**Fang POV**

After everyone left it was just Ella and I.

Ella started up conversation, "So… my friends are awesome right?"

"They were annoying and exhausting." Actually, I didn't have a terrible time. Not that I'd admit it.

"Yeah right. You loved them. You talked more than you ever talk tonight. Especially when you were around Max." Ella smiled mischievously.

"Please take back what you are implying. That's just wrong." Max was hot, but not my type.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said innocently and pranced off to bed. That's right. Pranced. Oh, how I love my sister?

I couldn't help but think how there was some truth to what she was saying. I talked more than usual tonight. Oh, who cares? It probably doesn't mean anything.

**Okay. I worked hard on this one, so you better review! :P Plus, the 'I AM THE MONEYBAGS' thing is something I do with my family, so it's special to me! :D**

**~Cake**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! What's up peoples? Time for Chapter 7! :O**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ella: Iggy's mine! *Tugs Iggy's left arm***

**Me: No he's mine! *Tugs Iggy's right arm***

**JP: Actually, he's mine.**

**Ch. 7:**

**Max POV**

I figured out from my mom that before I tripped and fell down a hill like an idiot I used dance to get exercise. I had class on Wednesday and let me tell you, I sucked. It wasn't my fault that I forgot all the moves to the dance. Okay, maybe it was. I decided I'd stick to jogging for exercise from now on.

I put on my running shorts and a sports bra and left the house. What? A shirt would've made me sweat and I was just going on a little run.

I ran for the park and then did a few laps around the field. I paused to catch my breath and then I sensed someone behind me.

"Hi Max." A man's voice said. I whipped my head around and saw chestnut hair, hazel eyes, and a smile.

"Sam?" I asked. Why was he talking to me outside of school? He's one of the populars.

He nodded and flashed me another smile. What is with this guy and smiles?

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some ice cream with me." He jerked his chin toward the truck standing by the playground.

Say no, Max. You haven't finished running and you barely know this guy. But the ice cream…

"Okay." I found myself staring longingly at the truck.

We walked up towards the truck and began to order our ice cream.

"Whaddaya want?" The guy inside the truck looked like he belonged in the mafia, not selling ice cream. He was big and bulky and had an ever-present frown on his face.

"A cookie ice-cream sandwich." I said while trying to keep the doubt out of my voice. I still wasn't sure this guy wasn't going to jump me. And yes, I got the ice cream smothered by two cookies.

"A scoop of vanilla." Sam said while paying for both of our ice creams. Maybe I didn't know Sam, but come on! It was _free_ ice cream. What would you do? Say no? You're insane.

Sam ate his vanilla ice cream in twice the time it took me to mine. I think my fast eating is a talent.

"So, Max. How has everything been after the accident?" Sam asked me.

"Normal, for the most part. I've been trying to remember things, but I've still got nada."

Sam nodded knowingly, but in reality how could he know?

Sam slipped an arm over my shoulder in what he thought was a smooth move. I didn't want to be rude so I let him keep it there.

We talked about school and homework and annoying teachers. You know, everything you talk about when you're trying to make things not be awkward.

Sam leaned in and I knew he was going for a kiss, so I got up and started sprinting toward my house.

Before exiting the park, I yelled to Sam over my shoulder.

"Thanks for the ice cream!"

Who said I don't have manners? I just don't really like Sam. You know, at all. He was totally about looks. I could tell because he kept sneaking looks at my chest. I mean seriously? My eyes are on my face.

I got home to find Iggy standing in my kitchen eating one of my mom's famous cookies.

"Maxie!" He cried joyfully.

I grabbed the cookie from his hand and started eating it. He took another from the pile and smashed it over my head.

_I saw a boy and a girl. The boy smashed a cookie over the girl's head. _

_She retaliated by smashing an egg on the boy. The boy then started throwing flour all over the girl and her new dress._

_They kept this up until an older man came into the room and stopped both of them._

"Max. Max are you okay?" I heard Iggy's voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I mumbled.

"You just collapsed. I didn't know whether to call the paramedics or not."

"Don't! Don't." The last thing I needed was to be stuck in the hospital again.

"What happened?" Iggy questioned.

"I- um. I think I remembered something." I said quietly.

"Really?" Iggy's eyes bulged to the size of saucers.

"Don't get your hopes up. It was just something small."

"What?" Iggy said, sounding curious.

"It was… us. We were kids and we were having a food fight. You smashed a cookie on me, I threw an egg at you, and you threw flour at me. _You_ started it, by the way. Then an older guy came into the room and broke it up." I said finally.

"Your dad." Iggy said while smiling genuinely. "I remember that. We were both 5. It's kind of funny that that's the first thing you remember."

"So you admit to having started it?" I said suspiciously.

"Only you could ruin a moment like this, Max." He rolled his eyes.

"It's a talent." I told him.

Just then my mom entered the room. She looked at us both sternly.

"What was with all the shouting?" She gave me the famous glare I knew I had inherited.

"Max remembered something!" Iggy exclaimed happily.

"Really?" My mom's eyes widened just like Iggy's had.

"It was nothing big. Just a food fight I had with Iggy when we were 5." I tried to play it off.

My mom took it as a great sign though. She hugged me for at least 5 minutes straight.

"I love you so much." She murmured into my hair.

"I know, Mom." I choked out. "Can I breathe now?"

She let go of me and began to make more cookies. Maybe I should remember more things, it means more cookies right?

"I have to go, Maxie. See ya." Iggy tried to skip out the door but ended up falling on his face. So much for a graceful exit.

As happy as I was that my memory was coming back, I was scared too. What if it was a past that I didn't want to remember?

**Max is starting to remember. Who is freaked out by this? What will she remember? DUN DUN DUN!**

**~Cake.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 of The New Me is here. I promise a teensy little bit of Fax in this chapter. Kind of. Oh, whatever. You'll understand once you read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Dylan: I am here to destroy all Fax!**

**Me: No, I won't let you!**

**Dylan: Well then can I at least tell you that you that you don't own MR?**

**Me: Uh… Okay?**

**Ch. 8:**

"What do you want to watch? Paranormal Activity I or II?" I asked while walking down the stairs. I was going to watch a scary movie with Ella and Iggy for after school Friday fun.

I stepped into the living room to see Iggy and Ella kissing each other pretty heatedly. Oh, gross.

"MY EYES!" I screamed and the pair jolted away from each other.

"Max… it's… Max?" I heard Iggy say as I crumpled to the floor. I was remembering something. I could tell this time.

_I saw a boy and a girl, both in about 8th grade. They were standing on a pier in front of a ferris wheel. A carnival, I think. _

"_Hi." The boy said._

"_Hi." The girl mumbled quietly._

"_Listen, I'm really sorry." The boy looked down obviously feeling a bit guilty._

"_About what?" The girl's voice rose to an audible tone. She was obviously intrigued._

"_About this." The boy bent down and kissed her for about 5 seconds. The girl stood wide-eyed in shock._

"_I'm so sorry. It… It… It was a dare." The boy turned and walked away._

"Max!" Ella's voice snapped me back to the present.

"Wha-what?" I asked slowly.

They both sighed in unison.

"You have to stop doing that, Max." Iggy said responsibly.

"Oh, like I can help it. Besides, at least I'm remembering something." I pointed out.

Iggy's face brightened, "What did you remember this time?"

"I think it was… my first kiss. Or at least a kiss." I said, still trying to figure it out myself.

"Ooh… what happened?" Ella said girlishly.

I laughed and said, "It wasn't exactly your fairytale classic. The guy walked up to me and told me sorry. When I asked him about what and he bent down and kissed me. Then he told me it was a dare and walked away."

They both gaped.

"Why did you never tell me this before the accident?" Iggy asked.

I shrugged while Ella said, "That jerk! Whoever he is, he should pay!"

"Ella, it was 8th grade. I think I'm over it."

"At least tell me who the guy was." She said stubbornly.

I sighed and complied, "Fine. It was Fang, okay?"

"What? I am so gonna-" She started.

"No!" I cut her off. "It was 8th grade! Come on. Besides, I don't need you fighting my battles."

She smirked like something I said gave her an idea. Oh no.

"Well then, Max. I _dare _you to do what he did to you, back to him."

"What?" I raised my voice slightly.

"You know, like, kiss him and then tell him it was a dare. You said you could fight your own battles, right?" Ella challenged.

I looked to Iggy for help, but he just shrugged.

"I'll do it… eventually." I conceded.

**Fang POV**

Ella came home an hour ago with one of her friends. The tall one with blue eyes, blond hair. Iggy, I think?

"Nick, sweetie, could you go ask Ella and her friend if they want snacks or anything?" My mom asked. I wasn't the best at saying no, so here I am, trudging up the stairs.

I opened the door to see that guy kissing Ella.

"MY EYES!" I screamed.

"Ughhhh! Why does that keep happening?" Ella cried out. _Keep happening_? What other poor soul has she tortured?

"Um, I should go." Iggy got up and walked out of the room.

"Bye Iggy." Ella said while looking slightly disappointed. She shut her bedroom door.

"Um. Bye Fang, I should probably go… make a bomb or something." He said, obviously uncomfortable. I could tell he was avoiding the whole older brother talk.

"Listen. I don't want to talk about _that_, either. Just don't hurt her, and you'll be fine. Got it? Good." Yes, I know. I am a man of many words.

"Bye, Mrs. Martinez!" Iggy said as he raced out the door.

Finally. Peace. I sat down and started watching Spongebob. What? Who doesn't love that cartoon? I snacked on my popcorn and I was ten minutes into the Spongebob Movie when I heard the doorbell chime.

"Could you get that, Nick?" My mom asked from the kitchen. It seems like she's always in the kitchen. I groaned, but got up all the same.

I opened the door to see Max standing in the doorway.

"Ella's in her room." I pointed up the stairs.

She caught me off guard when she said, "Actually I was here to see you."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Listen, I'm really sorry." She said while looking down.

"For what?" I asked. She hadn't really done anything to me. If this was about the phone call, it wasn't that big a deal. I mean she didn't really have to come here.

"For this." She kissed me on the lips. It was amazing. Why would she be sorry? Then again why is she even here?

She pulled back and said, "It was a dare." Realization struck me hard. 8th grade. Carnival. Dare.

"Really, was this about 8th grade?" I gave my signature smirk to show I wasn't affected at all.

"No. Not really. I told Ella about all of that and she dared me to do what you did to me to… you. I know that's really confusing, but it's true." She explained quickly. Wait? How did she remember that? She had amnesia. Was she faking?

"How did you remember that?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"I started remembering things yesterday. They are triggered by similar events, I think. This one happened when I walked in on," She fake gagged, "Iggy and Ella."

I blurted out, "You were the other tortured soul?"

"It happened to you, too, huh?" She cocked a brow questioningly.

"Yeah." I said. "Unfortunately."

"I'd think you'd be fine with it. I mean you're all for PDA, right?" She said smartly.

"Yeah, but it's not your sister." I pointed out.

"Touché." She said while having a seat on _my_ couch.

"Oh, I love this movie! Spongebob is awesome." She turned up the volume and took some pieces of _my _popcorn.

"Wait, wait, wait." I muted the TV. "You come in here, kiss me because of a dare, and just expect me to let you eat my popcorn and sit on my couch and watch my TV?"

"Uh… yes?" She took the remote from my hand and we started watching the movie.

There's nothing like watching Spongebob with a girl who doesn't understand common sense, is there?

**Hee hee. That was your teensy taste of Fax. It's kind like the samples they give out at the smoothie places before they make you actually buy something.**

**~Cake.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the support for this story. It's so awesome to know people actually want to read my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Do you own Maximum Ride? No? Well, I don't either.**

**Ch. 9:**

This sucks. This absolutely sucks. My mom is making me go to some psychologist to help me get my memory back. I was doing a fine job of that myself! I didn't need some stupid professional opinion.

I entered the waiting room and crossed my arms while sitting down. I know it sounds childish, but since I didn't remember most of my childhood, I figured I was allowed to act like a child now.

"Maximum Ride?" A male nurse asked from the desk.

"Yeah?" I asked. Is it my turn? Please, no. I don't have a good feeling about this.

"Follow me. You have a session with…" He checked his clipboard, "Dr. Greene."

I nodded and followed him to a room where a doctor was waiting. The room was beige with one of those bed's in you see in therapist's offices on TV. And the doctor was in a chair in the classic position. Her legs were crossed, with both of her hands on the top knee. Her posture was impeccable; she was just intimidating in general.

"Hi, you must be Max. Feel free to lay down." She gestured to the bed.

I sat down but didn't lie down. This all felt way too cliché for me.

"So, Max." She started. "I'm Dr. Greene. I hear you've been remembering things. Can you elaborate?"

"Um… yeah. I've remembered a few small things. Actually, just two." I said. It was hard to keep my voice steady. This lady was scary.

She smiled and it made her seem slightly less freaky.

"Okay. Were these things you remembered important events? Did anything trigger them?"

"No, they didn't seem particularly important. Just small things. And there were triggers. My friend smashed a cookie over my head, and I remembered a food fight we had when we were 5. I saw two people kiss and I remembered someone that I kissed." I tried to explain.

"Huh." She muttered while scribbling something on her notepad. That is seriously annoying.

"That's not unusual at all. There usually might be some triggers to your memories. Now, do you think it can be forced? The memories, I mean?" She asked.

"No." I said right away, "I've tried. It just doesn't work like that. Like, I've seen people kiss before the two people who actually triggered my memory."

I closed my eyes and felt a wave of exhaustion come over me.

_I saw a little girl and an older man. They were sitting in a room set up like the psychologist's office I was in right now._

"_Maximum. Your father, he's gone. You have to accept it, sweetie. I'm sure he's in a better place." The therapist tried to reason with the little girl._

"_No! Daddy is just coming home late from his business trip. I know it!" She shouted._

"_Max, his plane crashed. He isn't alive anymore."_

_The little girl scowled, "How dare you! He is alive. He is! He is! HE IS!"_

"Max? Are you okay?" I heard Dr. Greene's voice laced with concern.

"Y-yeah." I said, "That just happens whenever I remember something."

"You got another memory back?" She asked.

"Yeah. I remembered when I went to a therapist's office… after my dad died." I choked out.

"Amazing…" She muttered. "I think that's all for this session. Goodbye, Max."

"Bye." I got up, slightly dizzy, and walked out of the room.

I walked back to the waiting room and sat back down. I spotted some red hair in a corner reading Teen Vogue. I walked over.

"Brigid?" I asked in disbelief.

"Max." She gasped.

"What are you doing in a psychologist's office?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Waiting on someone else. But I'm not surprised that _you're_ here." She put on her snotty I'm-just-like-Lissa tone.

"It's for my amnesia, smart one." I rolled my eyes.

"Brigid Frank?" The male nurse asked.

"Just waiting?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." She tried to make her voice sound menacing.

"Wasn't gonna." I got up and walked out of the office.

I walked outside and called my mom to tell her to pick me up. Through the whole car ride, I thought about Brigid. She doesn't seem that bad. She never makes personal attacks or anything. She just follows Lissa like a soldier. Plus, she seems like she couldn't hurt a fly.

When I got to my room I decided to take a nap. It was nice, too. Until about an hour later, when I heard my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"You sound tired. Were you sleeping at 3 in the afternoon?" The voice on the other end laughed.

"Fang?" I asked. Weird…

"Yeah. Um, did something happen with Brigid? I was hanging with her and Sam and she was said some strange things. Like 'I'm gonna kill Max if she spills' and stuff like that."

"I can't really talk about it. Besides, she couldn't kill me. She's way too innocent." I pointed out.

"True. True. So you really can't tell me?" He asked. Gosh, Fang. Pry much?

"No. If she wants to tell you, she will. Now, go dig into someone else's personal life. Mine is far too complicated and Brigid's is not mine to tell." I hung up.

I sighed and started wondering about Brigid. She didn't seem like an evil clone when Lissa was gone, but she did when Lissa was around. That girl was confusing. I guess I'd just have to figure her out later. Right now, I have to do some investigating about somebody else…

My dad.

**I will probably tell Brigid's story eventually. But not now. Hahaha.**

**Also, I wanted to talk to you about something I should have in all my stories. OOCness. I just wanted to tell you that if you see any major OOCness don't be afraid to tell me. I understand! I am the master of understanding. If I get a review telling me something is OOC, I'll try to make it better in the next chapter. And all of you can blame my cat, Fuzzy, for OOCness. Fuzzy Wuzzy was a cat. Fuzzy wuzzy had no hat. So Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't very- Wait, he was still fuzzy. Nevermind. I have no clue where I am going with this...**

**Love you people!**

**The master of the cliffy,**

**~Cake.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have been really bored today, so I thought I'd write another chapter for my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Patterson does.**

**Iggy: The guy from Twilight?**

**Me: *Face palms* That's Pattinson, Iggy.**

**Ch. 10:**

After my lively day at the therapist's office, I decided that today, Sunday, I would sit around like a bum. I had tried to get my mom to answer some questions about my dad, but she started tearing up. I decided to stay away from that subject… for a while, anyway.

I plopped down in front of my computer and lazed around. I played some computer games and watched episodes of Wipeout online. After watching people fall got boring, I decided to google random things. I typed 'Nudge' in the google bar and suggestions came up. The suggestions were: nudge book, nudge app, nudgemail, nudge patrol, and nudge synonym. Okay… I must be seriously bored to be doing this.

Let's try… Iggy. Whoa. A bunch of stuff about Iggy Azalea popped up. I should have seen that coming. Shouldn't I have?

Okay. Fang. Suggestions: fangtooth, fang bites, Fang Island, and Fang's blog. Fang's blog? I clicked the link and saw a homepage. It was black with white lettering saying 'Welcome to Fang's Blog.' Interesting.

It couldn't be the Fang I knew, could it? I clicked on the most recent blog, which was from today. I started to read it.

** Hey guys! So sorry I have updated for you guys recently. If any of you reading this are new, this is a blog where I talk about my sometimes normal and sometimes crazy life. The last few weeks have been pretty… interesting, to say the least. Where should I start? I think I'll start with Max. Max was a girl at my school who was quiet and very, let's say, unpopular. She fell down a hill and hit her head and she got amnesia! Crazy, right? Even weirder, she came out of the accident with no external injuries, but she became a completely different person. She's louder than anyone now and completely stands up for herself. If anyone has a situation close to this, or thinks there is an answer to this mystery, put it in the comments. **

** Moving on, I got into a huge fight with my sister Ella. I promised to make it up to her by hanging out with her and her weird friends by hanging with them for a night. And when I say weird friends, I mean weird. A guy who's a pyromaniac (I think she's dating him?), a girl who never shuts up, a guy with some gas issues and his twin, and Max. I told you they were weird, not that I'm exactly normal. My girlfriend wanted to go to a concert the same night I had plans with Ella. I told her no and she forced me to choose between her and Ella. Who does that? I obviously broke up with her, not that it matters.**

** Not much has happened to me since then. I guess one thing is that Max started regaining some memories. She happened to remember something I did to her in 8th grade, though. Let's just say, she got revenge in a way. Then we watched Spongebob together for hours. I'm telling you, this girl isn't normal.**

**Now for the dream of the week: I had a really weird dream about Max and I having wings. We were flying with some hawks. I don't remember much, but it was seriously strange.**

**Bye and I hope you like reading about my weird life,**

**Fang.**

I gaped while reading. Either this was a huge coincidence, or this was actually _Fang's _blog. I'm going to go with the latter. In a way, I was kind of flattered that most of his entry was about me. Even if it was just him calling me and my condition weird. I scrolled down and looked through the comments page. I laughed at the wings thing, but I couldn't help thinking _He dreams about _me_?_

_Kaylyn from Nevada says: Did your sister forgive you? I have a sister and she would never forgive that easily._

_Jane from Mississippi says: Maybe Max is faking the amnesia. That's my best guess._

_Caleb from Idaho says: You dream about this girl? Weird man, weird._

_Will from California says: Maybe Max was like that all along, outgoing and such. She just never showed it before the accident._

I stopped reading after that because there were about 150 comments. I still couldn't believe he wrote about me. Was that even legal? I don't know. I wonder if anyone knows about his blog. Time to test my theory.

I dialed Ella's number.

"Hello?" I heard her voice on the other end.

"Hey, Ells." I said.

"What's up, Max?" She asked curiously.

"I was just wondering. I was thinking about starting a blog or something. Do you know anyone who can help me?" I asked. This strategy pointed out if she knew about the blog or not. It was perfect. Thank you, my genius brain!

"Um… no. I don't think so. Why do you want a blog, though?" She sounded confused. Okay, so she didn't know. Not what I was expecting.

"Never mind. Gotta go. Bye!" I said quickly and hung up. Now, this was weird. Why was he keeping this blog to himself? It's not like he was hiding anything or he wouldn't have posted it on the Internet.

I pondered my options carefully. Go up and confront Fang, ask him about it and all that stuff. Or I could keep this card in my back pocket just to be sure. What would you do? That's what I thought.

Back pocket, it is.

**I thought I'd add Fang's blog in there as another factor to this story. I don't know how much it will come in play in the future, but I just thought I should add it.**

**Review! Pleeeease?**

**~Cake.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Max and Fang bonding this chapter! YEEP! **

**Now, Here for all of you currently writing stories. DO NOT TRUST YOUR STORIES! I trusted my story and thought it loved me... but I just found out it went off and eloped with some reviewer. And I can't be mad at CrazyPeanutAttack because she taught me a lovely acronym that I didn't know until 20 minutes ago when she taught it to me. DFTBA. I had to google it to figure out what it meant. Is that sad? Well, in hindsight, this is the message. DONT TRUST YOUR STORY, FOOLS! ;D  
**

**Disclaimer: CAN I OWN MR? No? Meanie. I guess you guys have your answer.**

**Ch. 11:**

**Max POV**

Screw it. Screw it all! No matter what anyone says, life sucks. So, you're probably wondering, what's with the pessimist attitude, Max? Well, I'll tell you.

It happened when my friends got the message that I was remembering more and more lately. (Technically, only 3 things.) They began to think that they could help me. They started bombarding me with pictures, videos, and stories that they remember, but I don't. Don't get me wrong, I love that my friends are trying to help but I can't force this. It's like they're urging me to remember something that I doubt I ever will. When they realize that I don't, the disappointment on their face kills.

Now imagine that disappointment happening, I don't know, 5 times a freaking day and you have my life. I've died 5 times a day for 7 days straight. It's Sunday now and I dread the doorbell, now. Yes. I dread the doorbell. Usually, when it rings, it's either my friends trying to 'help' or the mailman. And the mailman stinks.

_Diiiing Doooooooooong!_

I was thinking about getting a new doorbell. Our 'dong' was way too long.

I opened the door and, surprise surprise, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were all standing outside. I groaned internally at the optimistic smiles they were sporting.

"We brought a DVD to watch." Iggy grinned.

"Again? Yayyy." I feigned happiness. If anyone could tell I was faking, no one said anything.

Gazzy popped the DVD in our player and we all started to watch.

"_**Max." I heard my mom's voice behind the camera.**_

"_**Yeah?" 10-year old me said softly.**_

"_**Smile and say hi to the camera. Tell it about how much you love the swings at this school." My mom said.**_

"_**Hi." I muttered. A redheaded beast, Lissa, came into frame with Brigid trailing slowly after her.**_

"_**Hi Max." 10 year-old Lissa sipped on her lemonade.**_

"_**Lissa." I said in a barely audible voice.**_

_**She opened her mouth to talk and 'accidentally' spilled her lemonade on me.**_

"_**Sooo sorry, Max!" She gasped in fake shock.**_

"_**It's okay." I looked down and walked out of frame.**_

"What a happy memory." I said after we finished watching this exchange.

"Sorry." Iggy said. "It was the only one we could find, I honestly don't even know how it got to my house."

"At least you know now that she was always a bitch." Nudge smiled.

"I kind of already figured on that one." I bit back a smile.

"So, anything? Memories?" Ella asked the question I had been dreading.

"No." I shook my head. Everyone's faces dropped at the same time. It just got to me, it's like they were killing me 5 times over.

"Stop!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I can't be your perfect Max that remembers everything. I can't just make myself remember 17 years of my life that I don't. So, don't give me that look of disappointment mixed with pity. How are you disappointed? _I'm_ the one who can't remember." I ran up the stairs to my room and locked the door.

I heard shuffling downstairs and I knew they were waiting for me to come down. I could tell they slowly left one-by-one. I didn't come downstairs for the rest of the day. Not even for dinner. I thought about my life, the video, and my accident. Why couldn't I remember?

* * *

"Max!" I heard a voice shout. "Max! Get up. You need to get ready for school." My mom.

"Mom!" I shouted back. "I can't go to school."

"Open the door, Max." She directed me. I got up and let her in.

"Max. I know about what happened. Iggy told me. You're not disappointing anyone, Max." She rubbed my back consolingly. I wanted to believe her so badly. I wasn't disappointing anyone. But I was. I knew I was.

"I really can't go. I'm sick." I coughed pretty convincingly.

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. "You think I didn't use that excuse on my parents? Get ready. I've got pancakes on the counter."

I got dressed and trudged down the stairs. I ate my pancakes half-heartedly, grabbed my sack lunch, and walked to school.

I stared at the huge buildings and realized just how much I really didn't want to go in. I felt kids push past me, not wanting to be late. I had a sudden realization. It would be so easy. Just ditch. It's not that hard.

I felt myself turn around and head toward the swings from the video I saw. I don't know why they were so significant, but if 10-year old me loved them, then I loved them now.

I got to the elementary school to see that all the kids were already in their classrooms. I jumped over the wall that had so easily tripped me before and started swinging slowly. The swings felt familiar. Rusty and yellow, but familiar.

"Maximum Ride, ditching. I never thought I'd see the day." I looked up to see a pair of dark, onyx eyes staring at me.

"Fang?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Ditching. This is always the place I go when I ditch." He explained. Weird. He didn't strike me as the old-school's-playground type.

"So, why are you ditching?" He asked me. I pondered for a second whether or not to tell him. What do I have to lose?

"It's a bit of a story." I said slowly.

"Try me." He smirked.

"Well, you obviously know that I've been remembering things lately. My friends found out recently and for the past week they have been shoving all these stories and pictures and videos my way that apparently I lived through. They show me each thing and hope I'll regain my memory. They look so eager." I closed my eyes and envisioned the looks they display. "They look hopeful, too. And when I tell them that I don't remember any of it, they look disappointed. I just feel like I should do better, but I can't. And since they're trying to help, I can't just say 'Stop trying.' I kind of had a blow up at all my friends yesterday and I just didn't feel like going to school today."

Fang just nodded throughout my story and I wonder if he was even listening.

"God, I feel like such a Nudge." I said to clear the silence.

"Yeah." He cracked a smile. "I know what it's like to disappoint, though. Trust me."

"So why are you here?" I asked him.

"Major math test." He shrugged. He's a level lower than me in math so I wouldn't know.

"So… What were some of the videos to help you remember?" He smiled at me evilly.

"Oh, don't even get me started." I groaned and he laughed.

"They couldn't be that bad."

"Usually, they aren't." I admitted. "But yesterday I saw this awful one where Lissa 'accidentally' spilled lemonade on me. It was terrible. And I didn't even do anything! I could've stood up for myself, but I didn't." I sighed.

"Yeah, you were like that. You were so quiet. You barely talked ever. And when Lissa tormented you, you just took it. She actually tormented you the day of the accident." He said.

"And you were there? And you didn't stop her? You jerk!" I said half-jokingly.

"I figured if you couldn't stand up for yourself, you didn't deserve to be helped." He shrugged.

"That's awful." I gaped.

"Yeah. I know that. Now." He started up his swing.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm like myself now." I smiled and started swinging.

"Yeah. You're actually kind of cool, now."

"Was that compliment from Mr. Popularity?" I fake gasped.

"No. It wasn't." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Sure. Sure. You know you have a never-ending love and desire for me."

"In your dreams." He muttered.

"You mean, in yours." I laughed with him. We started swinging in a comfortable silence and had stupid competitions like who could go higher.

I heard the elementary school bell ring and Fang's face looked shocked.

"Come on." He tugged on my arm and dragged me with him. I scooped up my backpack and tried to ignore the jolt I felt when he touched my arm.

We ran to just outside the school and stopped.

"Can't be trespassing, can we?" He grinned.

I dismissed the thought with a wave of my arm, "It's hardly trespassing. We used to go there."

We sat down on the grassy area that surrounded the school and started to eat the lunches we had both packed for school.

We were eating when I suddenly blurted out, "I read your blog!" So much for the back pocket.

His face paled to a color I didn't think possible because it was so far away from his olive skin.

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" He asked.

"No. Your secret is safe with me." I held back my laugh as he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, if it happens to be blurt out the truth day, I might as well start." He sighed. "I didn't ditch because of a math test. I ditched because people finally found out me and Lissa broke up. That meant being bombarded guys looking for the whole story and girls asking me out because I'm 'finally single.'" He took on a girly voice at the end of his rant.

"How'd they figure it out?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"It might have something to do with Dylan and Lissa getting pretty heated in the hallway." He looked green as he said it.

"Come on. You were just as bad when you were dating her." I crossed my arms.

He looked shocked, "We weren't that bad, were we?"

I nodded and asked, "Now you understand my PDA concern?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Ick." He shook his head to try to get the mental images out.

"Be happy you broke up with her. You don't have to deal with the redheaded beast anymore." I pointed out.

He laughed at my nickname and then looked suspicious.

"What?" I asked.

"I never told you that I broke up with her." Shit.

"I just figured Lissa isn't one to willingly give up her boy toys." Good save, Max. Good save.

We talked with each other until school would be out if we had actually been there.

"I never thought I'd say this. But you are pretty awesome, Fang." I said disbelievingly.

"I might say the same, but I am way more awesome." He grinned and I swatted his arm. "Do you want to do something cool after school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. I didn't have anything better to do.

"Movie at 7? I was thinking The Watch." He asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to see that!" I smiled.

I walked back towards my house with a grin still spread across my lips. Maybe most of my friends were disappointed, but at least now I had one that understood. But, who knew I'd find it in Fang?

**I loved writing this chapter! And I made it super long just for you guys… CUZ YOU ARE MY PEEPS! By the way, has anyone noticed my obsession with bells? School bells, door bells... **

**This is over 2,000 words. Man am I good or what?  
**

**~Cake.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I love writing this stuff for you guys. Thanks for all the inspiration. **

**Disclaimer:**

**JP: You know, Cake, I own this really cool book series called Maximum Ride. You should check it out. **

**Me: Eh. Maybe…**

**Ch. 12:**

**Max POV**

So, I know you won't believe this, but my mom got a bit mad when she found out I ditched. Oh, you believe it? I thought I'd have to explain it to you. Eh, I guess I'll tell what happened anyway. It was kind of like this:

_I walked through the door, trying to get up the stairs to my room before my mom could catch me._

"_Maximum Ride!" I heard my mom screech._

"_Hi, mom." I smiled at her._

"_I got a call from the school today, you know?" She said._

"_Really? That's weird." I laughed awkwardly._

"_Maximum, don't you play games with me! I know you skipped school today. I told the school you were sick with a high fever. This is your first skip ever so I will let you off the hook. If you _ever _and I mean ever, skip school again I will make you have the most unbearable punishment put upon you for the rest of your life!" She gave me the death glare that I was famous for._

I shuddered. My mom can be scary! Still, I guarantee that she is way cooler than any other mom in the world.

This is why mom took the time to drive me to school this morning and make sure I entered the building before she left for work. It could be worse, but I convinced her that she didn't need to walk me to class. Yikes, that would be embarrassing.

I got out of the car and walked toward my locker to see my friends surrounding it.

"ZOMG, Max! We are so sorry for what happened on Sunday! We heard you were home with a fever yesterday, but I'm not sure if you were faking to avoid us or not. Please say not. We didn't mean to be overbearing and we are so not disappointed, so are we cool?" Nudge finished her rant.

I laughed, "Cool your jets, Nudge. We're all cool. I just blew up, you know? It happens to everyone once in a while."

"Awesome." Iggy smiled. "I hate having my Maxie-pad mad at me!"

"Call me Maxie-pad again and you die." I slammed my locker shut.

"Yeah. Yeah. So we were all going to hang out tonight. Around 6:30 or 7? Want to come?" Ella asked.

"Yea-Nooo." I said, momentarily forgetting my movie with Fang.

"What?" Gazzy asked.

"No, I can't." I said.

"Why not?" Ella asked.

"I've got to catch up, you know. Yesterday's homework and all." Total lie. I did yesterday's homework yesterday, when my mom forced me to.

"Okay." Ella said while frowning.

_Brrrriiiiiiiing!_

"Get to class!" Some random teacher yelled at us.

**Fang POV**

I walked with Dylan to lunch. I tried to keep the awkwardness away by talking.

"So… you and Lissa, eh?" I asked. Maybe that wasn't the best place to start…

"Oh, god no. I'm pretty sure she was just using me to rebound off of you. Besides, I have my eyes set on the Max chick." I followed his vision to the table where Max was sitting with Ella and her friends.

"She's more than just a piece of meat, you know?" I snapped at him. Max was way cooler than I thought and I didn't want her getting used by a sleaze like Dylan.

"Jeez, Fang. When did you start caring?" Oh, right. I don't care about her. To them, it's not like she's my friend or anything.

I took my usual seat next to Sam and we started eating. Our table is right next to Max's so I overheard some of their conversation.

"Max, there are more important things in the world than chocolate chip cookies!" Ella yelled at her.

"You lie!" She yelled back, while biting a chocolate chip cookie from her lunch.

"You need nutrition! How do you stay thin?" Ella's tone sounded exasperated.

"I hab a igh metabolism." Max said with a full mouth.

"Ew! Maaax! Don't talk with your mouth full!" The mocha-skinned one (Nudge?) said.

"They are so rude and loud. Maybe I should go over there." Lissa's voice brought me back to the present.

Before I could suggest otherwise, she was getting up. I quickly scribbled a note I'd slip to Max while our friends were arguing.

I trailed behind all of the other populars as we walked to Max's table.

"You are being way too loud, you imbeciles!" Lissa yelled at Max and friends.

"Last time I checked, this was the cafeteria and you're allowed to be as loud as you want." Max retorted. Max peered around as if checking.

"Yep, still the cafeteria." Max verified.

"Or is it?" Gazzy contributed.

"TOTO!" Iggy cried dramatically. "I don't think we're in the cafeteria anymore!"

Their 'side' burst out laughing and I tried hard to control my laughter.

"You are never anything but rude to us. You know what? I am initiating a war. It's you and us. War. Got it?" Lissa sneered.

"Yeah. But just for the record, you weren't exactly the nicest either." Max replied coolly.

The bell rang to go to 5th period and I brushed past Max, letting my note land squarely in her pocket.

**Max POV**

I saw Fang come up in his car to pick me up. I looked at his note for the thirtieth time today.

_Sorry about the redheaded beast. I'm starting to think she's on constant PMS or something. See you at 7._

_-F._

"Mom!" I shouted. "My friend is here! I have to go."

"Okay, be back by 10:30." She said, only half paying attention to me.

I ran outside and hopped into his car.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

* * *

"That movie was hilarious." I said, still laughing.

"Yeah." He agreed. We were sitting at a table at the food court in the mall. Yes, the movie theater was in the mall. That's just how cool our mall is.

I was sipping my coke and he was stuffing leftover popcorn in his mouth. We had ordered a large so we had tons left.

"So… this war thing." I said, bringing up the topic that both of us hated.

"Yeah. I feel like Romeo and Juliet. Hiding our secret love." He said dramatically.

"But we're not in love." I pointed out.

"Maybe I'm not, but you are." He argued.

"Suuurrre. We also are not going to die at the end, right?" I asked.

"Right." He grinned.

"So, secret friends it is?" I asked.

"Secret friends it is."

"This is so exciting!" I said in faux enthusiasm. He snorted at my attempt at girl-y behavior.

"Oh, crap." I said suddenly.

"What?" He asked.

I pointed to my friends who were sitting down at a nearby table. Who goes to a food court at 9 PM?

"Uh oh." He said quietly. I stayed quiet.

"Hey, do you want to get a corndog?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked. Corndog?

"Do. You. Want. A. Corndog?" He asked slowly.

"What about them?" I gestured to my beloved friends.

"They don't see us now, they probably won't see us unless the look." He shrugged. Mood swing, much?

"Come on. They have the best corndog's here." He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards a place called Will's Corndogs. Apparently it was serving for 'Over fifty years!' When he grabbed me, though, I felt the same jolt as last time.

"Two corndogs." Fang said to the lady at the register.

"Okay. Coming right up." She smiled flirtatiously with Fang. Oh, blech!

Fang leaned over and whispered, "She does that every time I come here. It gives me the creeps. I mean, really. She's in her junior year of college."

"Here you go." She handed each of us a corndog and we went back to our table and ate. I took my first bite and my eyes widened.

_I saw a little girl and an older man._

_The little girl was astonished at something._

"_Daddy! This corndog is amazing!" The little girl shrieked in excitement._

"_I know, Max. I figured you could appreciate it now that you're 5 years old." The older man's eyes crinkled as he smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair._

_The little girl let out a laugh and said, "Well, I think we should come here every day! For the rest of forever!"_

"_Anything for you, little one." The older man smiled._

"Max?" I heard Fang say while shaking my shoulder.

"Fang." I replied.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got another memory back. No biggie." I looked around for my corndog everywhere, but didn't see it.

"Where's my corndog?" I asked worriedly.

He laughed at my worry over the corndog.

"You dropped it when you went into your 'remembering zone'. You can have mine though. I didn't bite it." He handed it to me and I accepted it gratefully.

We ate, well I ate my corndog, and he dropped me off at home.

I was happier than ever. Now, what to do about this 'war'?

**Hope you liked it.**

**~Cake.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is your new chapter of The New Me. Everybody say Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I love the series of Maximum Ride. I LUV IT! But I don't own it. Sadly.**

**Ch. 13:**

**Max POV**

Having a secret relationship was extraordinarily difficult. Having a secret relationship was impossibly frustrating. But having a secret relationship was irrevocably exhilarating.

I suddenly knew why the girl in every freaking movie known to man went for the bad boy **(*COUGH* Fang *COUGH*)** instead of the perfect one that loved you unconditionally **(*COUGH* Dylan *COUGH* Oh, don't mind my interruption)**. It was the thrill of doing something you knew you shouldn't.

NOT that Fang and I are dating. God, no. It's going to be hard to shake that mental image from my mind. I can see how you'd think we were dating seeing as I just said relationship three times straight. But, no. Fang and I had a secret _friendship_.

You see, I didn't think our friendship would be that hard to control. When Lissa said war, I thought she meant escalating the number of snide comments we throw each other's way every day. What she actually meant was _war_. Well, not with guns and fighting and clashing swords. We substituted with eggs and verbal matches and clashing water balloons.

Even though Fang and I vowed to not interfere with the other team's plans, occasionally we told each other. By terms of our agreement, we were allowed to _tell _each other our plans. Just not to interfere. That's why when Lissa, Dylan, Sam, and Brigid got covered head to toe in buckets of paint, Fang stayed completely black. Or when Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, and Angel all got pinned in the faces with cafeteria meatloaf, I was vegetarian that day. If you know what I mean.

To answer the question I know that you're wondering, Fang and I thought it was hysterical what we were doing. When they got suspicious as to why _we _were always the ones who dodged the bullets, we answered with things like 'luck' and 'reflexes' and 'absolute and total skillage'.

Now, these were the benefactors of having a friend on the other side. I doubt you guys want to know the cons, but I guess I'll have to share them anyway.

It is incredibly hard to cover up sometimes. Like when I'm laughing on the phone with Fang, yet the entire group is right in my house and my mom's in the kitchen. My worst excuse had been Dr. Greene… yes, it made perfect sense. I was laughing on the phone with my psychologist. I had evolved onto a boy I met at Starbucks. I named him Matt. With the idea of a possible boyfriend in the mix, Ella and Nudge were sold like popsicles on a hot day in August. Iggy and Gazzy acted like protective brothers about it and threatened that if this Matt did anything, he'd die. And Angel… Angel was another thing.

Angel was seriously scary. It was like she could _read _my guilt. I know that's impossible, but that's what it felt like. She kept demanding to know more about him and asked when they were allowed to meet the alleged 'Matt.' Matt now had dark brown hair, sea blue eyes, and very nice biceps. I was under pressure and I didn't know what to say about him, okay?

Of course, when I told Fang about Matt he immediately started cracking up. He couldn't laugh for long because soon he had to make up his own imaginary 'friend'. I was told her name was Molly, but not much more about her.

Back to Angel, though. She was seriously starting to scare me. I always felt like she knew when I was lying. It seems impossible, because I had practiced in the mirror, and I had no noticeable tells. I didn't bite my lip like Nudge, or have an eye twitch like Ella. (Fang had the same eye twitch as Ella, maybe it's DNA related?) I certainly didn't have Gazzy's obvious tell of scratching the back of his head. But Angel could always tell.

Whenever I ditched on a group activity, I got a response from Angel like, _Why? Too busy with Mr. Secret Lover? _Or _Why can't Matt just come with us? I'm sure he'd love us._

I was able to ward her off by telling her that I didn't want him to meet my wackjob friends. I just didn't know how long that would work.

I felt my phone buzz and looked down at a text.

_Everyone's going down to my place tomorrow to hang. 3:30? Wanna come? –Ange_

I knew I had plans with Fang tomorrow at 4.

_Sorry. Going to Starbucks with Matt. –Max._

I replied and let myself enjoy the satisfaction that I could trick even the best.

_I know something isn't right with you and this 'Matt.' And I'm going to find out what it is. –A._

Or not.

**Fang POV**

Max and I's relationship was… complicated. Not on what we were, of course. We were friends, obviously. It was secret though and that was what made it complicated.

Both of our groups of friends were getting suspicious. My group didn't think as much of it as Max's, I could tell.

When Max told me about Matt, I thought it was hilarious. I mean, she had to make up someone to fend off a little blond-haired girl? I thought it was hilarious, until, of course I had to do the same.

Molly had blond hair, was 5'5", and really liked popcorn. I couldn't help myself with the last part. If you're going to make yourself an imaginary girlfriend, you should at least make her have a cool feature. I told them that I met her at the movies and was dating her. To my friends, girlfriend was more plausible than girl friend. The reactions as I told my friends about Molly varied. Sam and Dylan clapped me on the back and said 'Good job, bro!' Lissa huffed in annoyance that I was already over her. Brigid was…

Lets just say Brigid was to me as Angel was to Max. The cold, calculating stares. The I-know-you're-hiding-something glances. It was actually quite unsettling.

I felt my phone buzz and grinned. Probably a text from Max, talking about how funny that water balloon stunt was. Everyone came out drenched except Max and I.

_Fang. We're all going to Liss's to do some hard core war planning tomorrow. 4 o' clock. Got it? –B._

Crap. 4 o' clock. I had plans with Max. I knew Brigid wasn't just going to let this go. She was a smarter cookie than she looked like.

_Can't. Going on a date with Molly. –Fang._

I could almost feel her eyes narrow at my response.

_I know you're hiding something. I intend to find out what it is. –B._

I sighed at Brigid's lack of willingness to let this go. She was on to me. So I responded the only way I knew how.

_I know you do, too. And if you want to do the spill your secrets tango, lets dance. –F._

I collapsed onto my bed. I may have a secret, but I _know _Brigid has one, too. I have no clue what it is, but I know it exists.

I thought about what I said. It was true.

If she wanted to do the spill your secrets tango, then baby, lets dance.

**Just finished that chapter. For those of you who think this is a filler, it's not. Just because it has no action, doesn't mean it's a filler. It's called plot building. Plus, it's a little insight as to how Max and Fang's relationship works.**

**Your everlasting awesometastic friend, **

**~Cake.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cake, here! Who else would it be? (A donkey…) Don't mind that. Um…**

**Disclaimer: I own nuttin. NUTHIN, people! Autocorrect just tried to change nuttin to nut tin. O_O**

**Ch. 14:**

**Max POV**

I got ready to meet up with Fang. We were just going to starbucks, so I put on my red halter-top, black skinny jeans, and converse and was out the door.

I walked on my route to where I was supposed to meet Fang. I had this bad vibe I was being followed. I kept checking over my shoulder to make sure that no one was there. I must've checked at least 4 times.

First time: Nothing. Just the street I just walked down.

Second time: A car honking at another car.

Third time: A kid on a bicycle.

Fourth time: A flash of blond hair, hiding behind a bush. Blond hair that I knew. Angel.

If it wasn't for my fourth check, I would've assumed I was paranoid. But unfortunately for me, I knew I wasn't just being paranoid this time. I was being followed. The only part that hurt was that it was by a friend.

**Fang POV**

I got up, put on my normal all-black wardrobe and headed out to meet Max. I shut my door and locked it.

The whole way there, I got this creepy feeling that someone was watching. Ella? No, she's at home. Prankers from the war? No, Max would've told me.

If it weren't for my close call with Brigid yesterday, I would've just shrugged it off.

But as I whipped my head around, I knew I saw the flaming red hair that belonged to Brigid. Not a strand was out of place as she jumped to hide behind something. I don't know what. I didn't focus my attention on her long enough.

I just turned and looked for Max. She needed to know the information I had. We were being followed.

**Max POV**

Fang stepped next to me, but we didn't talk. We acted like it was total coincidence that we were walking next to each other.

"We're being followed." I said quietly, out of the side of my mouth.

"You know about Brigid?" He asked curiously. Brigid?

"No, Angel. Duh." I said.

"Well, I guess that means we are being followed, times two." It was amazing how his lips barely twitched while he said that. I had the sudden urge to ask if he was a ventriloquist.

Instead, I said, "I have to meet Matt today. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. I have to meet Molly. Just find someone who matches the description." He replied.

"And say what? I need to you to be the imaginary person I made up?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's for you to figure out." He said and strode away from me.

I scanned the streets for somebody, anybody, who matched the description.

Dark brown hair, sea blue eyes, but he's a wimp. Dark brown hair, sea blue eyes, but he's 50 years old. Then I spotted _him_.

He was exactly who I described. Dark brown hair, sea blue eyes, and nice biceps. Plus he looked to be about my age. I took a breath and walked up to him.

"Hi, can I ask for a favor?" I asked politely.

He seemed surprised I was asking a stranger but said, "Sure." Anyway.

"Okay, you're going to have to be a fast listener. It's a lot to hold onto. Got it?" I asked. He nodded.

"Okay. So I have told my friends that I have this friend Matt I was hanging out with and that was why I was ditching some of their plans. My friend Angel doesn't believe me at all. That was why I had to describe Matt in detail. But Matt doesn't exist and I said I was hanging with him today and you look just like who I described so can you please pretend to be him. Please." I finished. Wow, I feel like a Nudge again.

He laughed and said something I was not expecting.

"Sure, why not? Where are we going?" He asked.

"Starbucks." I grinned. "Where else?"

We walked in, ordered some drinks, and grabbed a table.

"So, I didn't get your name." He said while sipping his frappuccino.

"Maximum Ride. But you can call me Max. What's your name?" I asked.

"I guess its Matt, now. But really it's Ari." He smiled.

"Where do you go to school?" I asked.

"Meadows High. I'm a senior. You?"

"Junior at John Bridge." I replied.

"Ooh. We're rivals, then?" He smirked.

"I guess so." I smirked right back at him.

Well, I guess I finally found my Matt.

**Fang POV**

I looked around the street and saw Max head off with her new Matt. Should I feel like I've been replaced? Cause I kind of feel like I have been.

I scanned for potential Mollys.

Blond hair, my age, 5'7". Blond hair, 5'5", 13 years old. Then I saw _her_. It was incredible. She was Molly, just how I had envisioned her.

She had blond hair, hazel eyes, and was sitting on a bench looking bored.

I walked up and sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Fang." I held out my hand.

"JJ." She shook hands with me.

"Hey, can you go on a date with me?" I asked. So much for subtlety.

She blushed. "I'm not really looking for a relationship right now…" She trailed off. Wow, do I feel like an idiot. She thought I meant a real date.

"Not a real date." I explained.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate."

I sighed, "Okay. But you have to listen close. I have told a close group of friends that I have this girlfriend I have been seeing for a while. One of my friends got suspicious and is kind of following me. If she sees Molly doesn't exist, I am so busted. So, you, JJ would not be going on a date with me. Molly would. Think of it as an acting experience." I said. Wow, I don't think I have ever said so many words in my life.

She giggled at my predicament.

"Where are we going?" She asked, standing up and getting off the bench.

"How about going on a walk?" I suggested.

"Okay. Should we take turn asking questions about each other?" She asked. I shrugged and she said, "You start."

"Where do you go to school?" I asked.

"Meadows High. Where do you go to school?" She responded.

"John Bridge. What grade are you in?"

"11th. What grade are you in?"

"11th. Will you ever stop stealing my questions?" I asked.

"No. Probably not." She smiled and I let myself put on my trademark half-smile.

Well, I guess I finally found my Molly.

**Hee hee. More plot twists! I am so unpredictable.**

**P.S. Check out my story, 'Hi There, Princess.' Thanks! :)  
**

**~Cake.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I feel like I must be insane. Yep, I must be. But lets not worry about that right now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Gazzy: PFFFFFFFFT!**

**Me: *Cough* And I most certainly don't own _that_.**

**Ch. 15:**

**Max POV**

Do you ever have _those_ moments? Those moments when you just go insane? Like one second everything is normal and the next you can't stop laughing. Or in my case, one second everything is normal and the next you are doing something incredibly stupid. Yeah. Around me, those moments happen way too frequently.

"Awww, Maxie!" Iggy whined. "You keep ditching us for Matt! It's like we never see each other any more!" That was partially true. I actually had been spending time with Ari. Fang and I explained our entire… situation to JJ and Ari. They thought it was hilarious, yet they still played along.

JJ and Ari were very nice company for Fang and I, actually. They stopped our pointless arguments, caught on to our stupid jokes, and laughed at our crazy stories about the war. Ari was like an older brother to me, the constant noogies, the embarrassing moments he points out, he was awesome. And JJ. JJ was a great friend. She was the only girl I knew who, like me, wasn't into girly clothes and make-up and all that junk.

"I'm not ditching you, Igs." I replied calmly.

"But we were going to have a twister night tonight. Complete with pointless rounds of truth or dare. It is tradition." He complained. "Just call Matt and tell him to come here."

See, this is the part where I have one of _those_ moments. Incredibly stupid. Probably a mistake. But you still have them.

I found myself dialing Ari's number.

"Hey, Max." He said, probably picking up my number from caller ID.

"Hey, Matt. Change of plans. We are going to my friends house tonight." I said.

"Are you sure? What about… Molly and Fang?" Ari said, careful to use JJ's fake name in case anyone was listening in. I had actually forgotten about them.

"Call them up and tell them to come, too." I said. I gave him Iggy's address before hanging up.

I turned towards my friends in the room.

"Well. Matt is coming. We were hanging with our friend Molly tonight, though. So she is coming too." I told them.

"That's funny." Ella said. "My brother has a friend named Molly." Yet another confusion in Fang and I's web of lies. To Ella, Molly was a friend of Fang's. To Fang's friends, Molly was a girlfriend.

"Same one." I said. "Fang is coming, too."

"Oooh! So many people!" Iggy clapped like a four year-old.

I took a moment of thinking and registered what I had just done. JJ and Ari, Molly and Matt, were coming here. To Iggy's house.

You know sometimes, they are nice. But on days like this, _those_ moments were just a pain in my ass.

**Fang POV**

I was shocked when I got a phone call from Ari saying that we were meeting up with Max's group at Iggy's house tonight. What had possessed her to think that this was a good idea?

All the same, I got up and jumped inside when I saw JJ's car pulled up in my driveway.

Ari was already in the car when I arrived.

"What does Max think she's doing?" I muttered.

"I don't know." Ari shook his head.

"Me neither, but even though I pretend to be Molly, I am just clarifying that I do not support this. You guys shouldn't lie to your friends like that." She scolded as if she were 50 years older than me instead of 50 days.

I rolled my eyes, "I get it, JJ." She had a point, though. Max and I were getting a little bit tangled in our web of lies. But it's just so hard to get yourself out, you know? Wow, I sound like I fell into a gang, don't I?

We pulled up to the house, soon enough. It was a tan house, with pure green grass, and a white picket fence. So, not cliché at all, right?

Once inside, we went through all the introductions quickly.

"So what are we doing?" JJ asked.

"Well, Molly. We are doing the traditional games of twister and truth or dare." Iggy smiled. I couldn't help but smile too. I loved hanging out with Max's friends. To them, a night of fun was board games and stupid jokes and cheesy gestures. To my friends, a night of fun was a six-pack of beers, spin the bottle, and a hangover so strong the next morning that we didn't know who we got hot and heavy with the night before. Personally, I liked the board games better. Not that I'd ever tell my friends that.

"I'll get the board!" Gazzy yelled then, err, let one rip. Everyone in the room held their breath while Gazzy cackled maniacally.

"I call spinner!" Angel called. I didn't really trust Angel. She was always giving Max and I suspicious glances wherever we went. Kind of like Brigid was. I decided to ignore it.

* * *

"Left foot yellow." Angel called from the spinner. I put my left foot on the only yellow space available. It happened to be another space under Max, though. I currently had my left hand yellow, right foot blue, and left foot yellow. These spaces were all conveniently located under Max. Not awkward at all.

JJ and Max, the only two other people left in the game, took their turns and then it was back to me.

"Right foot blue." Angel called. I was seriously starting to think she was making these directions up. I mean in every game I either ended up on top of or underneath Max.

Everybody stared intently and I noticed Max's arms begin to shake.

"Uh-oh." I said, because I knew what was coming next.

Max's arms gave out and she landed on top of me with a thud.

"Oof." I said. "What do you eat, rocks?"

"Why? Your head missing some?" She let out the most predictable insult ever.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming." I said sarcastically. JJ and Ari held back their laughter, because they knew this was always how we acted when we hung out together.

Max got off of me and dusted her hands off, even though they weren't dirty.

"I WIN!" JJ yelled victoriously.

"You're pretty good for a newbie, Molly." Iggy smirked. JJ looked like she was about to correct him about the name, but thought better of it.

"Now." Nudge clapped her hands together and smiled deviously. "Truth or dare?"

**DUN DUN DUN! I know the truth or dare concept is cliché and overused and yada yada yada, but I thought it worked with the story. Besides, I already used monopoly, the best board game of all time. Nothing can rival monopoly. Except maybe Life…**

**But any who… If you complain about this being cliché, you are questioning my judgment. You are not allowed to question my judgment. Maybe my sanity, but not my judgment. I'm totally kidding... or am I?  
**

**Want some sanity? Sorry, I'm fresh out.**

**~Cake.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The truth will be revealed in this chapter. Ooh! Suspense…**

**Disclaimer: I own Maximum Ride!**

**JP: No, you don't Cake!**

**Me: *Sigh* No. I don't.**

**Ch. 16:**

**Max POV**

"_So." Nudge said while smiling deviously. "Truth or Dare?"_

"Are we going to play the App version or not?" Iggy asked.

"App version?" I asked.

"Yeah. Like there are truth or dare apps on my phone. It helps you come up with good dares so you don't run out of ideas." Nudge explained.

"You people are so un-creative." I muttered but no one heard me.

"Iggy, truth or dare?" Nudge said, passing the phone to Iggy.

"Dare." He pressed something on the screen.

"Nudge, you can take three ingredients of your choice from the kitchen, blend them together, and I have to drink it." He read off the screen. "Oh, crap."

Nudge smiled and ran for the kitchen. She came back after 10 minutes holding a green gunk smoothie that Iggy had to chug down. Can anybody say hardcore?

"It's made of-" Nudge started, but was cut off by Iggy.

"I don't wanna know." Iggy said and chugged down the entire thing. And then he belched. Loudly.

"That actually wasn't half bad." He grinned.

Nudge gaped at him, "It had avocado, anchovies, and bell peppers!"

"Yummy." Iggy burped again.

"You are so disgusting." Nudge muttered.

"Fang. Truth or dare?" Iggy passed the phone to Fang.

"Dare." He said immediately, wanting to be all macho man.

"Give the person to your right a three minute massage." He read off the screen.

"Ha. That's Gazzy." I laughed.

"Max. That's my left. _You're_ on my right." He rolled his eyes.

I immediately moved a seat and plopped down next to Ella.

"My own brother is not giving me a massage. Just go back, you cheater!" Ella shoved me back into my seat.

"Oh, come on! It's sibling bonding!" I smiled. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

Fang started to massage my back and I have to say, it wasn't bad. Who am I kidding? I won't feel sore for weeks. Three minutes were over way too fast if you ask me.

"Okay. Ells. Truth or dare?" Fang asked.

"Truth." Ella said, clicking the screen.

"Describe your most embarrassing dream ever." Ella shook her head. "Can I change my mind and do dare now?"

"No!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Well. There was this pony. And he wanted to destroy the world. So he teamed up with a gigantic pencil, but when they went to destroy the world, Iggy tried to stop them. He was battling them in a duel and I rushed in and shouted, 'You can't stop Super Ella!' Then I woke up." She looked down; her cheeks flushed a deep red.

We all started cracking up.

"That… Is… So… Hilarious!" Iggy said while trying to contain his laughter.

"No it's not!" Ella smacked a pillow over his head.

"Okay. Matt, truth or dare?" Ella asked while trying to change the topic.

"Dare." Ari grinned. "Stick two things up your nostrils. Can be food, office supplies, etc. Then knock on doors claiming that they are stuck. Keep doing so until someone helps you."

Ari, Fang, JJ, and I all looked at each. We were all probably remembering the time that Ari stuck two French fries up his nose at McDonalds.

We couldn't help it. We all started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's it!" Angel yelled. "I know something is up with you four! What. Is. It?!"

JJ sighed, "You should just tell them, Max."

I sent JJ a look that said _Seriously? _She just shrugged. Damn you, JJ…

"Okay… um… I suggest Fang tell the tale." I said quickly.

"Great, Max. Make the silent guy do all the talking." Fang muttered before starting. "Well, you see. The day before the war started between our friends, Max and I started hanging out. We just realized that we were both awesome people and became friends. So, when the war started, we both didn't want to look like traitors. So we started to hang out without people knowing. Then Angel and Brigid became very, very suspicious. So she made up Matt and I made up Molly. We kind of got a little caught up in our lies." Fang shrugged and scratched the back of his head. He had a way of making it all sound so nonchalant.

"So, what about Matt and Molly?" Iggy asked, still in shock from the news.

"Their names are JJ and Ari. Basically everything you have learned about them is true besides their names." I explained.

"Uh-huh." Ella said, shocked.

"Don't lie to us again! Ever! I swear if you do…" Iggy crossed his arms.

"I still love you, Iggy! But you guys were getting annoying and I wanted to hang with some other friends…" I trailed off.

"Us? Annoying?" Angel scoffed. "Never."

We all cracked a smile.

"Group hug!" Gazzy yelled. Which obviously meant they all doggy pile on Fang and me in punishment.

"I'm sorry!" Fang yelled from the bottom of the pile.

"Me too!" I screamed, just above him.

"Aren't you enjoying this?" Iggy grinned from the top. I shot him a glare.

I smelled something foul and realized it could've only come from one person. Gazzy.

I soon heard shouts of, "Ew, Gazzy!" and "Gross!" and "Kill me now!"

The pile dispersed, everyone trying to get away from the smell.

"Thanks Gazzy." I grinned. He had gotten us out of that pile.

"Your welcome, Max." He said, obviously proud of his work.

"So are you going to tell your friends, Fang?" I asked.

"I don't know if they'll be this understanding…" He trailed off.

"I told mine! Now you tell yours." I encouraged.

"You know you only told because JJ kind of forced you." Iggy pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. But I still told."

"Maybe." Fang answered solemnly.

_A little girl peered around a corner. She saw two men. Older, in business suits._

"_I don't know how long we can keep this up, Jeb." One man said._

"_We have to, Frank." The man, Jeb, said._

"_Why? Why do we have to?" Frank answered._

"_I have to for Max. You have to for Caroline. Are you with me?" Jeb asked._

"_Maybe." Frank answered solemnly._

I opened my eyes to see a set of familiar faces. Concerned looks from Ari, JJ, and Fang. Scared looks from Ella, Angel, and Gazzy. And excited looks from Iggy and Nudge.

"Did you remember something?" Iggy asked enthusiastically.

"No. I just… collapsed." I lied smoothly.

Why would I lie to my friend, you ask? Because I knew the name Jeb. And I knew the man I had seen in my flashback. There was only one person it could be.

My dad. Judging by that memory, my dad was in some shady business. And I intend to find out what it was.

**Ooh! Jeb drama. You're all wondering what it is, right? You'll have to wait to find out!**

**~Cake.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The New Me Chapter 17 is here! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Ch. 17:**

**Fang POV**

I knew Max was hiding something as soon as I saw her face. When she said she didn't remember anything the last time she collapsed, I knew she was lying.

So, I planned on confronting her about it. After yesterday's confession from Max to her friends I haven't talked to her much. I decided to corner her after school and talk to her about.

I saw her walking home and followed her, lurking in the shadows.

Once she arrived, I decided to come out.

"Hey Max." I said. She jumped 5 feet in the air.

I chuckled and came out of the shadows.

She scowled and hit my arm.

"You know that's not a very attractive look for you." I joked.

She rolled her eyes, "Why are you here Fang?"

"What? Can't I say hi to my friend?" I asked innocently. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay." I sighed. "So we need to talk."

"What about?" She questioned.

"I'll tell you once we're inside." I said.

She opened the door and I followed her all the way to her room.

I sat down on her bed and kicked off my shoes.

"So, is there really anything to talk about? Or are you just here to steal my bed?" She questioned.

I looked at her seriously, "I know."

"Know what?" She asked.

"I know you lied yesterday. To everybody. You remembered something. I want to know what."

Her face didn't change, but her body went rigid.

"What is it, Max?" I questioned further. "You can tell me." I pleaded.

"I'll tell you when you tell your friends." She muttered so softly I wasn't sure I even heard.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, I'll tell you when you tell your friends. When you tell your friends that we hang out together, I'll tell you what I remembered." She said, louder this time.

"Max…" I trailed off.

"Is it a deal?" She asked.

I flinched at her bluntness, "It's a deal."

* * *

I didn't want to. Not at all. I didn't want to tell my friends that I was hanging out with Max.

But I had to know Max's secret. I just had to.

I texted everybody to come meet in the park. When I got there I saw 4 expectant faces looking up at me.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"Why'd you call us out here?" Brigid pushed further.

"Well, err, I have to say something." I said awkwardly.

"How would you feel if I were friends with someone on the other side of the war?" I asked slowly.

"Acting like a double agent! You're a genius Fang! And you've already got the perfect cover having a sister in that group of misfits." Lissa grinned evilly.

I tried to not flinch at the word misfits. They weren't misfits, not really. If they were misfits, they'd be alone. But they weren't alone, they had each other.

"No." I said finally. "I mean really friends with them."

Brigid's jaw swung open, "Is this what you've been hiding? You've been hanging out with one of _them_?" She asked incredulously. "That's what you've been doing when you're going out with 'Molly' right?"

"Yes." My jaw stiffened.

"Whoa, dude." Sam responded and Dylan was on the same page.

"Who?" Lissa demanded.

"Max." I responded. "But they're all cool. They're not the terrible people you put them out to be." I defended.

"Fang." Lissa lowered her tone to one that she used when I first met her, caring. "You can't do this. You're not meant to be one of them. You're one of _us_." I flinched and retracted as she tried to touch my arm.

"No." I responded coldly. "You can't tell me who _I_ am. And I like them. They are all much more real as people than any of you. I like hanging out with them. They're kind, they're not fake, and they don't need a six-pack of beer to 'have a good time.' I'm officially crossing over."

I turned and walked away from my former friends. I clenched and unclenched my fists as I walked to Max's house.

I should have seen this coming from a mile away. Of course they wouldn't understand like Max's friends would. They aren't caring; they don't support you no matter your decision.

I felt a burning fury towards all of them. Mostly, though, towards Brigid. I knew she had a secret, too. But the look on her face when I told mine was purely horrid. She looked like me being friends with Max was the worst thing I could ever have done. How could she be so accusing when she had a huge secret, too?

I trudged all the way to her house and knocked on Max's big red door.

She opened it and looked surprised to see me back so soon.

"Come in." She said and I walked past her.

I told her my story slowly. I let all the anger, relief, and stress wash over me like a shower of steaming hot water.

After retelling the anger towards Brigid I slowly opened my eyes. Max looked sympathetic, but new better than to console me. She knew that no amount of 'I'm sorry' would make it better.

"Fang." She said slowly in a caring tone that was nothing like Lissa's. "I wish they had reacted differently, I really do. But I think it's good you told them. Or else you would have gone around being friends with people that don't really accept you."

I nodded, "I know."

I thought back to all the memories I had with the people that I had just left in the park. I had been friends with them since as long as I can remember. I looked across from me at the girl my friends had tormented since as long as I can remember. I almost laughed at the fact of who was on whose side now.

Max got up from the couch and walked over to me. She wrapped me in a hug. I didn't expect to return it, but I did. We sat like that for a few minutes, but she finally pulled back.

She sighed, "Well, I guess a deal's a deal."

**Cliffy! Ha-ha. I just had to do that.**

**And poor Fang! It was so sad for him in this chapter. I really wanted to make him cry, but that was too not manly and un-Fang like.**

**~Cake.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I love it! This story is getting so interesting. Woot! All you 'The New Me' lovers are pretty awesome.**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**Ch. 18:**

**Max POV**

"Well, I guess a deal's a deal." I said shakily. I can't believe Fang actually told his friends. I expected him to just ignore it, and things to go on like normal. Well, as normal as my life gets.

"When the memory came to me I saw… myself. I was peering around a corner." I closed my eyes and envisioned the scene taking place. "There were two older men. One told the other that he didn't know how long that they could keep 'this' up. I don't know what this is. The other one insisted that they had to keep 'this' up. The man that insisted told the guy, John, that he had to do it for someone named Caroline. Frank just said 'Maybe.'" I opened my eyes to see Fang staring at me.

"Fang." I whispered. "One of those men was my dad, Jeb. He was in some deep doo-doo and I need to find out what it was."

"I understand." Fang nodded.

I let out a sigh I didn't know that I was holding, "Thank goodness."

"So I'm going to help." He finished.

My jaw dropped. "Wha-What? You can't!" I exclaimed.

"Why not, Max? You're going to need my help. Besides, we've already got a lead." He said.

"A lead?" I asked.

"John and Caroline." He explained.

"Yes?" I asked, still not catching the drift.

"There's a girl named Caroline in our grade. Caroline Abate. Her father's name is John Abate. He basically owns and runs the entire mall." He explained further.

"Fang! You're brilliant." I sprang up and gave him another hug. I pulled back after a few seconds and couldn't help but see the red splotches in his cheeks.

"Aw, is Fang-y blushing?" I asked.

"Shut it, Max." He groaned. "Besides, this is just a guess. It could be anybody."

"Well, I guess I'll know when I see him. I'll be able to tell if he's the man from my vision or not." I said.

"Vision?" Fang snorted. "What are you, psychic?"

"And what are you?" I mimicked his tone. "5-years old?"

"Come on. Let's go to Caroline's house." He said.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Don't we need a plan?" I asked.

He shrugged, "We're interviewing for the school survey?"

"Works for me." I shot up and followed Fang out the door. We looked in the school directory for Caroline's address.

Fang said he knew the area well because it was near Dylan's house.

Sooner than I expected we were standing in front of a bright red door. The house itself was nice, very… square. From the exterior that the house was showing, they seemed like the type of family who do everything according to the rules. The businessman father, the straight A student daughter, and the stay-at-home mom. Yes, I got all that from a house. But of course, I'm just guessing here.

Fang rang the doorbell and I did my best not to judge the chime. I'm trying to get over my obsession with bells.

A girl my age opened the door. Thick bleach blond hair, hourglass figure, and a bit short. Caroline.

Caroline seemed like the type that would stand out, yet I had never noticed her before.

"Hi Caroline." Fang stepped in for my lack of words.

"Hi…?" She said suspiciously.

"We're doing a survey for the school. We need to interview many kids and parents about school related things." I finished.

"Okay. Come on in." She said. She gestured for us to sit on the couch.

"Aren't you two, like, enemies?" She asked, obviously referring to the war.

"Not anymore." Fang replied. "Anyway, we have some questions. Number one. What do you think of the cafeteria food?" I held back a laugh as he questioned her about the disgusting lunches. We weren't here to interview her though. We were here to interview her dad.

She made a face at Fang's question, "They're terrible. Is there even meat in the loaf?"

"I have no idea." I shook my head. "Number two. What is your opinion on locker size?"

"I think they are too small. I need more room for my make-up… I mean, books." She smiled.

"Number three." Fang continued. "What course in your opinion, is not important and could be cut out of the school program?"

"Art. I don't need to know how to draw to be successful." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that's it for the student portion. Is your father here right now?" I asked.

"No. But he will be in 10 minutes. He's out with his girlfriend." I think she mumbled something like "That he won't let me meet." At the end, but I'm not sure.

I was surprised though. She didn't have the classic stay-at-home mom like I thought.

I heard the black Porsche come into the driveway before I saw it. Caroline smiled and opened the door for her father.

"Dad." She smiled. "There are some kids from school here. They need to interview on some school topics. I'll be in my room." With that, she turned and strolled down the hall.

"Hello Mr. Abate." Fang greeted.

"Hello." He held out his hand for Fang to shake. His eyes roamed over to me.

"Max." He said. I looked at him. He was for sure the man I saw, he may have been around 10 years older, but he looked about the same. Same blond hair, same wrinkled brow, and same blue eyes.

"Do I know you?" I asked sweetly.

He laughed. "Your father and I used to be great friends. But you wouldn't remember that after the accident would you?"

I shook my head. This was definitely the guy.

"You aren't really school interviewers are you?" He asked.

Fang and I had our jaws drop simultaneously.

"O-of course we are." I quickly closed my mouth.

"It's okay. I know because the surveyors came here just last week. Now, why are you here?" He asked.

Fang took this as his cue, "We were actually here to talk about Max's dad."

"What about him?" John asked.

"We know that… something… shady was going on with him. And you were involved." I said finally.

John's jaw immediately tightened. "You don't want to go digging into the past, Maximum."

"But I do." I said quietly. "I really do."

"Well, I can't tell you anything. Except… Paris. That's all I can say. Now, if you both would kindly leave." He gestured to the door.

I looked at Fang and he nodded in understanding as we walked out.

Whatever this was, it was bigger than I had thought.

I looked over at Fang again. And now, _we're_ going to find out what it is.

**Oh, I am so mysterious. I added Dr. Abate into the mix! Except, he's not a doctor. Erm… well… that doesn't matter!**

**~Cake.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ugh. I feel so mushy. I think I've been reading to many love stories…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I wish I didn't own the mushy side of my brain, but I do.**

**I'm going to try not to make this chapter mushy at all. Maybe it will get me out of my mood…**

**Ch. 19:**

**Fang POV**

I was shocked, to say the least, when I found out what Max's memory was. What kind of trouble could her dad have possibly been in? I have no idea, but John Abate verified it.

Max and I had looked up everything having to do with Paris that could be found in this town, but kept drawing a blank. The only Paris we could think of was the one in France, and how the hell were we supposed to get there?

I sighed and went back to looking at my new friends. Max's group had handled me switching sides pretty well. They said they were glad to have me and just acted like I had always been there.

My former friends, though, didn't handle it well at all. It's a bit annoying to have Lissa's death glares, Brigid's crappy imitations, and Sam's ignorance following you all day. Dylan was the only one who slightly understood, but I'm pretty sure he only wants to seem nice to look better in Max's light.

"So, what do you think is a good prank?" Nudge asked while we ate lunch at this terror that is school.

"Any ideas?" Max asked the group, making sure to keep her voice down, seeing as the next table over was the table of DOOM. That's what they nicknamed it apparently.

"We could put up saran wrap and watch them walk into it?" Gazzy suggested.

"Oldest trick in the book, Gaz." Angel said.

"How about Lissa's car?" Ella asked.

"The pink monster?" Max asked, obviously referring to Lissa's hideous pink jeep.

Ella nodded, "Why don't prank that? Spray paint it? Or fill it with whip cream?"

Iggy frowned, "Isn't that vandalism?"

Ella shrugged, "So?"

"I'm scared to have you as a sister." I said.

"Why thank you." She smiled innocently.

"So… after school we'll meet up Ella's house, then we'll go do the car prank. Sound good?" Max asked in a leaderly **(A/N That is so not a word. Ah, whatever. Who needs grammar anyway?)** way.

"Students!" Mr. Weblin, our principal, shouted. "All juniors please go to room 406 for an announcement!"

Max cocked an eyebrow, as if asking what this was about. I shrugged in response.

Our entire table got up and walked to the classroom.

Once all the juniors had been gathered in the cramped classroom, Mr. Weblin resumed speaking.

"As you all most likely know, this year is the out of country field trip. We will spend a week in a different country learning and exploring the wonders it shares." He spoke as if reading off a script. There were a few cheers around the room, but we were mostly silent.

"Are there any suggestions on where we should go this year? Last year it was Madrid, Spain. We would like to make it different each year." Weblin said monotonously.

Before I knew what I was doing I shouted, "Paris!"

Max turned to me in shock. There were murmurs around the room and a chant of "Paris! Paris! Paris!" was started.

Max shot me a grateful smile and joined the chant.

"I believe the decision has been made." Weblin said. "You may all thank Mr. Martinez for this." He frowned. Yeah, dear old Webby and me don't have the best past. I tend to end up in his office a lot. He needs to do a lot of furnishing changes, you know.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Lissa screamed when she saw her car in the driveway in front of her house.

We had decided to avoid vandalism and go with filling the car with whip cream. Lissa, being the idiot she is, didn't notice and _sat down in the car_. She was covered in whip cream and screaming like a baby.

Sam, Dylan, and Brigid all stood outside and watched their now fluffy friend.

Dylan started to chuckle, but it only made Lissa whine more.

"Dylan!" She whined. "This _isn't_ funny!"

"Oh, Liss." He laughed. "They got you good."

"At least he knows when to admit it." Max whispered to me while smiling. Everyone was currently hiding behind a bush watching the scene play out.

Lissa slowly got out of the car and Nudge took out her phone. She got a few pictures of Lissa covered in the fluffy deliciousness.

Lissa growled at Dylan and stomped her foot.

Not a very good decision, considering the shoes she was wearing. She toppled face first into her car. Meaning, she not only got a bruise, she got a face full of whip cream.

This set us all off. We started laughing uncontrollably and ran down the street, far away from a steaming Lissa.

"You're going to _pay_! All of you." Lissa said. At least, I think it was Lissa. All I saw was a white blob.

Once we were a safe distance away, we all looked to each other and high fived energetically.

"So," Nudge said, trying to make conversation. "Who is going to go to Paris?"

"I'm going." I said, smiling.

Ella snorted, "How are you going to pay for it? I doubt mom will pay, even if the school does pay for housing and food. The plane tickets cost a fortune."

I hadn't thought of this. The look on Max's face showed the same realization.

"Well." She turned to me. "Fangles and I have two weeks before the trip to raise enough money to go. Fangles, let's go get a job." She grinned with ambition.

Can anybody explain why I don't have a good feeling about this?

**I'm going to make Max and Fang work to get to Paris. Ha! My mushiness is gone. Replaced with EVIL!**

**~Cake.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tada! This chapter has magically appeared! POOF! I am so magical. Must be why you guys love me so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-y Maximum Ride… y?**

**Ch. 20:**

**Fang POV**

"So, that's why I think you should hire Fang and I." Max ended the shtick she had repeated 5 times today. So far the answers had all been the same. Sorry, but we won't be hiring you today. A plane ticket to Paris was freaking $800 each and we only had two weeks.

The manager of the store eyed us calculatingly.

"You're hired. Can you start now?" She asked.

"Yes!" Max exclaimed. "Thank you, Tess!" Oh, so Tess was her name. I hadn't bothered to pay attention figuring this would be another rejection.

"It's late for a Saturday. I'll let you two lock up. You can handle that, can't you?" She asked.

We both nodded eagerly.

Tess walked out of the shop, yawning.

"So what are our hours?" I asked, stepping behind the register.

"Week days, 4-7. Weekends 10-7. $12 bucks an hour." Max said. "You really should've listened to Tess."

"Eh." I dismissed it with the wave of a hand. I checked the clock. 6:00. We'd get $12 bucks today.

Now, I know you're wondering, how did we score such good jobs? Max went around setting up interviews however she could. She used persuasion, attitude, and pity to get these things.

The shop we ended up at was an ice cream parlor. Yes, an ice cream parlor. The fanciest one in town. Is it odd that we have a fancy ice cream parlor? Eh…

After 20 minutes of an empty room, I decided to have little fun.

I took a spoonful of chocolate ice cream and just as Max turned around, I flung it at her nose.

"Eeep!" She yelled, sounding completely un-Max-ish.

She took the large bottle of chocolate revenge- I mean, syrup- and sprayed it on me.

"My hair!" I screamed and my hands went flying to my head. I took a bottle a whip cream and sprayed her shirt white. I cackled and thought about the Lissa incident.

"Stop, Fang! We can't wreck this place on our first day. Help me clean." She shrieked.

We had the place spotless in 10 minutes. Good thing, because just then 2 teens walked in holding hands.

They looked at us both weirdly. Only then did I realize I was covered in syrup and Max was covered in ice cream.

Max hopped behind the register.

"Little bit of an ice cream malfunction." She explained our appearances. "What can I get you guys?" She asked calmly.

"Two triple fudge ice cream sundaes." The guy ordered. I immediately started scooping and piling on the fudge.

"That'll be $6.20." Max said smoothly. The guy payed up and I handed him the ice cream.

"You two are a great couple." Max said with a sparkle in her eye.

The girl blushed a deep red, "Oh, we're not-"

She was cut off by the guy slinging an arm over her shoulder and lazily saying "We know."

The girl's blush deepened and she mouthed to Max, 'Thanks.'

Max just winked in return. Wow, I didn't see this one coming. Maximum Ride: The Matchmaker?

**Third Person POV (Sorry if I suck at this, I'm only used to Max and Fang POV)**

Tess walked around back and began her traditional employee test. Every time Tess had a new recruit in the shop, she told them she was leaving and asked them to lock up. In reality, she just walked around back and watched them through the security cameras.

The kids she hired seemed to be doing fine in the deserted shop for 20 minutes. Soon though, she saw the boy scoop up a spoonful of chocolate.

Tess shook her head at the action, stealing on the first night? Not good at all.

But unexpectedly, he didn't eat it. He flung it at the girl he was working with, Max.

Her eyes widened and she squealed, "Eeep!"

Max's eyes took on a feral gleam as she grabbed the huge bottle of Hershey's and sprayed the boy, Fang, from head to toe.

"My hair!" Fang's hands went flying to his head. His precious hair was now doused in chocolate syrup.

Something told Tess that she should go in and stop the mess that was unfolding, but she was glued to her chair in amusement.

Fang grabbed the whip cream and sprayed it all over Max's shirt. He chuckled while Max glared.

Surprisingly, Max didn't retaliate.

"Stop, Fang! We can't wreck this place on our first day. Help me clean." Max shrieked to Tess's surprise.

These kids were just so intriguing. In 10 minutes flat, those kids had the place cleaner than it had been in years.

Soon, a young couple entered the shop.

Max hopped behind the register.

"Little bit of an ice cream malfunction." She explained about their untidy looks "What can I get you guys?" She asked calmly.

"Two triple fudge ice cream sundaes." The boy ordered.

Fang got to work scooping.

"That'll be $6.20." Max said smoothly. The boy payed and grabbed his ice cream.

"You two are a great couple." Max said with a glint in her eye. Not the same feral one as before, a caring one.

The girl blushed a deep red, "Oh, we're not-"

She was cut off by the boy placing an arm over her shoulder and saying nonchalantly, "We know."

The girl's blush deepened and she the word 'Thanks.'

Max just winked in return.

Tess was certainly surprised at Max's people skills as the happy couple walked out the door.

"You were really good at that." Fang said to Max.

"What?" Max asked while scrubbing a counter.

"The whole matchmaking thing." He explained.

"Thanks." She smirked.

Fang walked over to Max. He wiped some syrup off her cheek and she looked up in surprise.

"Hershey's." Fang explained.

"Oh." Max blushed and looked down at the counter.

"Max?" Fang asked, amused.

Max lifted her head. Her eyes connected with Fang and Tess watched in awe as they kissed sweetly.

Wow, Tess hadn't seen this one coming. She had hired a couple. She watched as they walked out of the exit, both looking more dazed than it seemed possible to be. They locked the door and put up the 'Closed' sign.

Yes, they had wasted ice cream, sprayed chocolate and whip cream on each other, and completely messed up the entire shop, but Tess couldn't put herself up to firing them.

Max and Fang were like no one else she had ever hired.

Tess walked out of the shop and to her car, still thinking of the teens.

She didn't know why, but Max and Fang struck a chord in her that she couldn't manage to fire.

Tess shook her head at her silliness.

_Well_, She smiled. _At least it's always nice to have new employees._

With that, she took off in her car towards her own home.

**Faxiness! And from a different point of view, wow I must be crazy today. XD**

**~Cake.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Blah. Blah. Blah. **

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Maximum. Ride. **

**Ch. 21:**

**Max POV**

I was still in a daze as Fang dropped me off at home. He kissed me. Or I kissed him. Hell, I didn't know. All I knew was that I didn't see it coming.

I trudged up the stairs and collapsed on my bed.

Did he mean it? Was he being serious? God, I hope this didn't put a dent in our friendship.

I got off my bed and grabbed my favorite stuffed animal, José the monkey, and went to lie back down.

I drifted off with thoughts of Fang, Paris, and how fluffy José was.

**Fang POV**

I was pretty shocked when I reached home. I kissed Max. Or Max kissed me. I have no idea, actually. It was all pretty in the moment.

But I do know that I liked it. A lot.

Questions and doubts started to form in my mind. Did she like it as much as I did? What if this was all some sick joke she planned? What if this hurt our friendship?

I started to walk to my room when something stopped me. I looked down to see Ella standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"How'd the interviews go?" She asked.

"Fine." I answered, trying to push past her.

"Did you get a job?" She pried further.

"Yes. At Ice Cream Central. Now, Ells, I have to sleep. I'm more tired and confused than you could possibly imagine."

She gave me a weird look, but let me through to my bedroom. I collapsed and thought about only one thing as sleep took me over.

Max.

**Max POV**

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me._

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded._

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

The Fray's soothing voices woke me up in my less than pleasant mood. I slammed my fist down to try to turn off the alarm on my iHome.

"Ugh…" I groaned and looked at the clock.

9:30. Crap! Fang was picking me up in 15 minutes.

I threw on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt and rushed down the stairs.

"Hi Max." My mom said, laying out some pancakes on the counter.

"Hey mom, gotta eat, work in 15." I began to shovel the syrup-y goodness down my throat.

She laughed, "Good for you, Max. I'm surprised you're so determined to go to Paris. It's good for you to have a goal to work towards."

I finished my breakfast and grinned at my mom. Both Fang and I had our parents paying $200 of the ticket. That's about a fourth of the entire thing.

I heard Fang honk the car from outside and rushed to get in.

I sighed once I got in the car.

"Max." Fang said.

"Yeah?" I asked in response.

"You have syrup on your cheek." He laughed.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I wiped it on my shirt.

We were silent the entire trip to the store. Tess greeted us and handed us our aprons.

I slung mine over my shoulders and stood behind the register.

It felt like as soon as I flipped over the 'Open' sign a million people ran in. It was a bit overwhelming, actually.

I didn't think people were crazy enough to want ice cream at 10 in the morning. I was wrong.

There wasn't much trouble during the morning rush, but I may as well describe a few… _colorful_ encounters.

The first one was a lady who walked in with a poodle.

"_I vould like two scoops of vaneela on a sugar cone." She said in an accent I had never heard before._

"_That'll be $3.05." I said. She handed me the money._

_While Fang was scooping the ice cream she turned to me. She seemed to stare at my nametag for a while before speaking. _

"_Just vecause you ave boy's name, doesn't mean you ave to dress like boy." She commented. Fang thrust the ice cream at her before I could rip her head off._

The second one was probably the weirdest. Two guys walked in, one around 16 and one around 18. One was deathly pale and the other was quite tan.

"_I'll take a scoop of strawberry," The pale one paused dramatically. "In a cup."_

"_And I'll have a scoop of chocolate in a cone." The tan one said. Fang scooped their ice cream quickly, already getting the hang of his job._

"_That's going to be $3.05." I told them. The pale one handed me the money while the tan one ripped off his shirt. I stared at his rock hard abs as Fang glared at him._

_They both took a few bites of their ice cream as they walked out the door._

_I swear as they left I heard the pale one say, "I'm so glad we ditched Bella."_

There are some odd people in this town. Those two felt oddly familiar. I remember Nudge talking about a Bella somewhere… She was talking about a Bella, Edmund, and Jackson. Yeah that's it! I think those two were like Edmund and Jackson! But they didn't seem to live in a fork, or any other utensil for that matter... Eh, it's probably nothing.

The last weird thing was a little girl that came in clutching her monkey stuffed animal.

_The little girl walked up to the cash register._

"_Can I have one scoop of Rocky Road?" She asked._

_I smiled at her sweetly, "Sure thing. That's going to be $1.50, okay?"_

"_Okay." She smiled. She handed me the cash and Fang handed her the ice cream._

_She frowned at it, "There's only one spoon. José needs a spoon."_

"_Who?" I asked._

"_José," She gestured to her stuffed animal. "My monkey."_

_I handed her another spoon and told her, "I have a monkey named José, too."_

_She looked up at me in disgust. "It's an imposter!" She sneered and walked out the door._

Kids, nowadays. They need to learn some manners. But the José thing was a bit weird.

I sighed once the morning rush finally stopped.

"That was exhausting." I groaned to Fang.

"Yeah… are you sure that tan guy didn't give you his number?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No, Fang. Is somebody jealous?" I teased.

"No." He crossed his arms. "A-are we going to talk about what happened yesterday?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "How about we wait and see what happens after Paris, okay?" I suggested.

He nodded and smiled.

"Then again… I have already given my heart to someone." I said thoughtfully.

Fang's smile faltered, "Who?"

"José." I grinned and started to crack up.

I think I might actually _like_ having a job.

**José! Everybody cheer! In my other story, Reputations, José was widely loved. I decided I would let him be in here too. The lady with the poodle was just me being weird. And the pale and tan guys, oh come on! You have to know who they were. Jacob and Edward, duh! They decided to ditch Bella and come invade a Maximum Ride fanfiction. Cool, huh? I am just _that_ creative.**

**~Cake.**


	22. Chapter 22

**This story is starting to confuse even me… Is that bad?**

**Disclaimer: I own ze plot. Not MR.**

**Ch. 22:**

**Fang POV**

After work, Max said that we could still earn more money. Obviously, I was ecstatic. You know, until I found out _how_.

"Step right up!" Max yelled to the crowd outside of Albertsons. "Throw a pie in this guy's face! $7 a pie. You can eat it if you really want to, though."

Can you guess who said guy was?

"Pleh." I spit out some of the last pie that had been chucked in my face. If you're wondering where we got the pies, Max's mom baked them.

A bald man with a pained-looking face and huge briefcase was about to walk into the store, when Max stopped him.

"Throwing pies at other people is a great stress reliever." She smiled dazzlingly.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded, "Oh yeah. Once I got a C- on a math test and after I threw a pie at someone I felt 10 times better."

The guy handed Max $7 and aimed another pie at my face. He smiled after he saw it landed right on target.

"Thanks little girl." He smiled at Max and walked into Albertsons.

"You got a C- on a test?" I asked.

Max snorted, "No. I really got a B-. But that just didn't seem to have the same effect, you know?"

I was about to respond when I saw a few flashes go off.

It was Lissa, Brigid, Dylan, and Sam. They were all standing there taking pictures of me with their phones. I was about to tell them off when Max gave me an I'll-handle-this look.

"Is this what your new friend has reduced you to?" Lissa sneered.

Max smiled, "Yes, Lissa. I have. But I'm going to need to confiscate your phones now."

Lissa's jaw dropped, "What? Why?" She spat.

"Because unless you throw some pies at this boy, photographs aren't allowed." Max smirked.

To my surprise Lissa snapped, "Give me all the pies you have left."

There were ten left and Lissa's crew took pleasure in pegging me with them. By the end of their pie 'fun', my face, shirt, and jeans were covered in pie.

They left, smirking like they had won the lotto.

"That was awesome!" Max yelled.

"How?" I screamed.

She shook her head, "Fang. We just got $70 bucks faster than we would've if we had just waited here all night."

Realization dawned on me, Max had used them.

"So. We've got $140 here. I'll give you 70 and you put it in your fund. How much do you have in there?" Max asked. Our funds were the money we had saved up to get to Paris.

"I have..." I did the mental calculations. $12 from the first day, $84 from the second, $200 from mom, and $70 from the pies. "$366." I answered finally.

"Same." She answered. "Getting this money will be a piece of cake."

**Max POV**

I skipped through the open door to my house. Fang and I already made so much money, it was unbelievable.

"Maximum Ride!" My mom bellowed. My mom doesn't bellow. This is bad…

"Would you like to explain why 20 pies for Karen's bake sale went missing?" She asked, glowering.

"No…?" I answered.

"Max." She threatened.

I broke. "It was for a good cause mom! It was for GMFTP!"

"GMFTP?" She asked.

"Yep." I nodded, smiling.

"Would you like to explain what that acronym stands for?" She crossed her arms.

I bit my lip, "Get Max and Fang To Paris?"

"Max!" Mom scolded. "You know better than to steal for that. I would've happily baked you some pies."

"Yeah… but I really wanted to make money fast and they were already right there. We earned $140 for them!" I said quickly.

"You sold all of them?" She asked, gaping.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

She frowned, "Not a single one sold at Karen's sale."

"Did you advertise throwing them?" I asked.

"You what?" She asked.

"We had people pay to throw pies at Fang. It was pretty awesome." I grinned.

She sighed, "Max. You are just too irresponsible. You aren't allowed to see your friends for a week besides at school and at work. Do you understand?"

I groaned, "But mom!"

Her glare shut me up.

I ran up to my room and collapsed on the bed.

It really was for a good cause. It was for GMFTP. Get Max and Fang To Paris. The only part I left out was that we needed to get to Paris for a reason. To find out about dad's past.

I got out my phone and started to text Fang.

(Max**, Fang)**

I'm grounded. Not allowed to see friends for a week.

**Why?**

The pie thing. I may have stolen them from my mom's bake sale thing.

**And you didn't think to tell me that before?**

Slipped my mind.

**You can still go to work though, right?**

Mmhmm. What did your mom say about coming home covered in pie?

**She said I reek and that I should take a shower.**

I thought you smelled nice. Very sweet. 

**Oh. Ha-ha. Very funny. But after this pie thing Ella is so on my back. I'm not going to be able to shake her for a while.**

Let me guess her questions. Why are you covered in pie? Was it Lissa? Was it fun? *Suggestive eyebrow wiggle*

**How'd you know?**

The first two were obvious. The third one, she has been spending way too much time with Iggy.

**True dat. Why is she dating him again?**

Because they like each other and no matter how perverted Iggy may seem, he's actually very caring.

**You're going to have to remind me of that a lot so I don't punch his face off.**

You had better not. He's my best friend!

**I thought I was your best friend?**

Sure. Sure. Goodbye, Fang.

**What? You aren't even going to tell me?**

**Fine whatever.**

**Goodbye Max.**

I smiled at his last text. I thought over the events of the day. Our first official workday, the pie incident, and our text conversation.

Yep. We'd be in Paris in no time.

**That's it for today.**

**~Cake.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okie. It's meeeee! Who else would it be? This is kind of my account. Err… Let's just get on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: IDNOMR!**

**Ch. 23: **

**Max POV**

Do you know how boring the last week has been? I get up. I go to school. I go to work. I go home. You'd think at least some of that would be fun, right? Wrong.

I was almost praying that Edmund and Jackson would come back to the ice cream shop or that Lissa would turn my locker pink or something. Extreme boredom is never fun. It just isn't.

Even Iggy wasn't fun any more. He was beginning to run out of cheesy pick-up lines to tell me. (Today's was 'If you were a potato, you would be a sweet potato.')

To top it all off, my mom took away my Internet connection. Now all I have is my phone. Playing temple run for hours on end isn't exactly my idea of a good time.

The only good thing to come of the last five days of school was the money for the Paris fund I had earned. Fang and I were getting closer with each workday. We had until next Saturday to get the money for two tickets.

See, this is one of the only things I envy about Lissa. She didn't have to work for this. Her dad just gave her the money. Eh, Scratch that. I couldn't even envy _that_ about Lissa.

After my three-hour shift today (Friday), It was now officially February 5th. The trip to Paris was departing on February 13th. Nudge had been squealing about Paris for a while, she was always talking about how she would get to spend Valentine's Day in the city of love.

I decided that anything was better than another round of temple run and began to stare out the window.

I looked and soon saw a redhead waiting at a corner. She turned as if looking for someone. She was so close to my house, if I just opened my window, I could hear her.

A man in a huge trench coat, like in the movies, came up to her.

"What do you want?" The man asked. What was this? A drug deal?

"More information. I've known something was up for years. You have to tell me." The voice of the girl seemed oddly familiar.

"No. You know enough. This is all from the past, B. Just leave it alone." The roughness from the man's voice disappeared.

"Please." The girl pleaded, on the verge of tears. "Please."

The man just walked away from the corner, lifting up his collar as he went.

The girl broke down in sobs and it was almost too hard to watch.

She finally got it together and I had to stifle a gasp as the girl turned toward my window. It was Brigid.

What information did she want? Was it connected to what I wanted to know? I shook the thought from my head. That's too big of a coincidence.

Did this have anything to do with the day she was in the therapist's office? I wanted to know so badly. I began to think about what the man said.

_This is all from the past._

Just like what John said. Everything seemed to revolve around the past. It just hurt that I couldn't remember.

I groaned in frustration and kicked the bottom drawer of my desk. The one that never opened. But it did. I looked in awe as the drawer that my mom claimed hasn't budged in years opened itself to me.

I peered inside. There was a key. Just a key. It seemed to have a note attached.

_Dear Me,_

_Daddy said today that this key was important. He said to hide it. I'm not sure why, but I put it in the drawer that only I know how to open. Daddy said it was special and that he brought it all around the world with him! He said even to Paris. He said I'd use it when I needed to. I guess I will._

_-Max, Age 6._

The messy scrawl was hard to read, but the grammar was impeccable. My dad had given me this key? And it had something to do with Paris.

I stuffed it into my pocket. I looked down into the drawer to see only one other thing. It was a picture. One of me and my dad on the rusty yellow swings.

_I saw a young girl and an older man. I knew by now that it was my father and I._

"_Max, I'm going away on a business trip today. Just remember that, okay?" He said to me._

"_Daddy? Are you doing your dream job?" I asked him._

"_When I was your age, my dream job was to be a ship's captain." He said._

"_So why aren't you?" I wondered, still not understanding._

"_I realized that this job would be better to help you. Right now, it's not about what I want. It's about what you want. You follow your dreams. That's what really matters." He smiled at me._

"_Okay!" I exclaimed happily. "I want to be a chocolate chip cookie taste tester!" _

"_Sure, thing kiddo. I love you. See you in a week."_

_I jumped off the rusty yellow swing and walked back to my house to talk to my mom._

I opened my eyes to see I was lying on the floor of my room. With the memory came a rush of happiness. It seemed like a giant light had just shone on me.

I had a feeling I knew what that memory was. The last time I talked to my father.

**She finally got that memory back! And she's got a week until Paris! And what's up with Brigid? Who knows?**

**~Cake.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I CAN SEE YOUR HALO, HALO, HALO! I CAN SEE YOUR HALO, HALO, HALO! OOOH! HALOOO OOOH! HALOOOOOOOOOO OOOH OOH OOH WOO OOH OOH OH OOOH OOH OH! EVERYWHERE I'M LOOKING NOW! I'M SURROUNDED BY YOUR EMBRACE. BABY, I CAN SEE YOUR HALO! I KNOW YOU'RE MY SAVING GRACE!**

**Oh… um… I didn't see you there? Excuse my terrible singing. Oh wait, you can't hear me! Ha-ha. I was just kidding about that terrible singing thing, I actually sing like an angel. **

_**Riiiight…**_

**Shut up, inner Voice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. Or the song I was just singing. (Halo by Beyonce) Or Edmund and Jackson- yes! They appear in this chapter. Or the song that I will use... *Claps hands evilly*  
**

**Ch. 24:**

**Max POV**

I stared out of the window of the giant plane we were on. We would be in Paris 10 ½ hours. Yes, with our job and a few… fundraisers, Fang and I managed to get the money for Paris.

Nudge was the only other member of our group heading to Paris. Unfortunately, Lissa's crew was all here. Not a single member was gone. I kept sneaking glances at Brigid, but I hadn't told anybody what I had seen. I hadn't even told Fang.

As for the fundraisers, I'm not sure you want to know what we did. I tell you, we had no shame.

We set up something called a dare booth. It's where people come and dare you do things for money. Each dare was $5. It was actually quite a successful moneymaker. The entire group was there to help. Shall I reminisce on some of the most, err, interesting dares? Why yes, I shall.

~Dare Recap #1~

"_Dares! Dares! You say 'em, we do 'em!" Iggy shouted to everyone outside of Albertsons (Albertsons is becoming our knew hang out)._

_The Lissa imposter, meaning Brigid, came up to us grinning._

"_Oh, I just _have_ to tell Liss about this. How pathetic." She crossed her arms. I bit back the urge to yell all about her personal business to the entire world._

"_How about you, I don't know, be creative and unique for once and come up with your own dare?" I asked._

_She huffed, "I can so do that. Um… I dare you to… err… go run through the store… yelling that you're a bird and the apocalypse is coming."_

_I laughed at her pathetic dare._

_I took off at a run and starting 'flapping my wings'. Taking a look at the cashier, I then ran up to the bored-looking man. _

"_I'm a bird!" I screamed. "Oh, and watch out for the apocalypse." _

_I did this to at least 3 other people and tried hard to keep a straight face. It was especially hard when Brigid was huffing and puffing behind me, trying to keep up to make sure I was doing the dare._

_I slowed to a stop once we were outside of the store._

"_That'll be five dollars." Fang said, holding his palm up._

~End Dare Recap #1~

I still had a hard time not laughing at that. Bird-kids warning others about the apocalypse? Let me guess, they also fought global warning as a side job. **(A/N: Oh, I am so hilarious! XD)**

I turned my head to look at Fang. He was sleeping peacefully, leaning his head against the seat. We were about three hours into the flight. Fang and Nudge had already drifted off, leaving me to my own thoughts. Which brings us back to the dare booth…

~Dare Recap #2~

_When I saw a handsome, tan shirtless boy and a tall, pale kinda-creepy boy, I knew immediately that it was Edmund and Jackson._

"_ZOMG! Is that-" Nudge began to say as they neared us._

"_Edmund and Jackson!" I exclaimed._

"_Uh… it's Edward and Jacob." Pale-dude clarified._

"_Where's Bella?" Nudge asked._

_They both shrugged._

"_So, Edgar." I said. "What are you doing here?"_

"_We just heard about this dare booth from Rosalie. She said it was cool and that we should stop by…" He trailed off._

_I turned to the tan one._

"_Jaden, what's your dare?" I asked him._

"_I dare… her," He pointed to Nudge and I think she almost fainted. "To swap clothes with him." He pointed to Iggy._

"_I am not swapping clothes with that fashion disaster!" Nudge crossed her arms. _

"_Hey!" Iggy exclaimed. "I am not!"_

"_You kind of are dude…" Jaden said._

"_How would you know about fashion?" I asked. "You live in a fork."_

_Edgar sighed, "We live in Forks. You know, Washington?"_

"_You live in a fork in a washing machine?" I shook my head. This day just gets weirder and weirder…_

~End Dare Recap #2~

Yeah. I don't believe it either. How can you live in a fork AND a washing machine? I swear… weirdest people ever. But Nudge got out of her bad mood about wearing Iggy's clothes when Jaden let her touch his abs…

But anyway… I _wish_ I could say that was the weirdest of the day. But sadly, there was one weirder. It was quite embarrassing…

~Dare Recap #3~

_A little 10-year old boy came up to us with $5 bucks in hand._

"_What do you want the dare to be, sweetheart?" Angel asked, leaning down to talk to him._

"_I want you three," He pointed to Angel, Iggy, and I. "To stand on the table and start singing. Loudly." He grinned wickedly._

"_We are not going to-" Angel began to say._

"_What song do you want us to sing?" I sighed. Angel and Iggy looked to me in disbelief. What? I was desperate._

"_Barbie Girl." He said simply. Those two words could be the end of me._

_We looked up the lyrics on the Internet and Nudge got a karaoke version of the song playing. Oh god… I'm already regretting this._

_(Max, **Iggy**, and **Angel**)_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world**_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic**_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_**Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world**_

_**Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie**_

_**You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour in pink  
**_

_**Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky**_

_You can touch, you can play_

_You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**_

_**Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, **ha ha ha, yeah**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, oooh, oooh_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, **ha ha ha, yeah**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, oooh, oooh_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

_**Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again**_

_**Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**_

_**You can touch, you can play**_

_**You can say I'm always yours**_

_**You can touch, you can play**_

_**You can say I'm always yours**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, ha ha ha, yeah_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, oooh, oooh_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, ha ha ha, yeah_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, oooh, oooh_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world**_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_**Imagination, life is your creation**_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic**_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, **ha ha ha, yeah**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, **oooh, oooh**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, **ha ha ha, yeah**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, **oooh, oooh**_

~End Dare Recap #3~

It's safe to say we attracted quite an audience. And with this being my life, it ended up on youtube the next day. Angel and I had to hide our faces in shame at school. Iggy just bowed and boasted about how he knew the lyrics by heart. There is something wrong with that guy…

Plus, I'm still wondering how a 10-year old boy came across such an inappropriate song.

I began to yawn and I leaned my head on the comfy thing beside me. Who cares what it was? Closing my eyes, I was out like a light.

**Was that a total filler? Yes. But I felt it was needed because I felt this story was getting so serious. Oh, yay for Barbie Girl! I willingly sang that song with one of my friends a while ago. I actually have it on videotape. Not that I'd ever show you guys… XD. Oh, and if you didn't already, go look up the Barbie Girl song and then imagine MAX singing it. I nearly pissed my pants from laughter.**

**~Cake.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 of The New Me! Hoorah! Are you all as excited as I am?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride… or starvation. I'm really hungry right now…**

**Ch. 25:**

**Fang POV**

"Please buckle your seatbelts back together. The plane will be landing shortly." A lady's voice over the intercom stated.

Rubbing my eyes, I looked to see Nudge was already up. And Max was… well; Max was laying her head on my stomach. It was really cute actually…

Nudge smirked, "You _so_ like her." She crossed arms.

"I don't." I responded.

"Okay… Then you won't mind that she'll want to kill you once you wake her up." Nudge said.

I gaped, "I am not-"

"Too bad." Nudge smiled.

I looked down at peaceful Max. I think I her better when she's asleep…

"Max." I poked her side. "Max!" I said louder.

Her arm picked up and swatted me in the face.

"Squishy pillow… shut up." Max muttered.

Nudge burst out laughing, "She… called… you… squishy!"

I felt my cheeks heat. I was most certainly not squishy. I worked very hard on my abs…

A dazed Max opened her eyes to see Nudge laughing.

"What's up?" She asked groggily.

"Well… you were laying on Fang. You still kind of are, actually. Fang tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge. You heard him though and told him 'Squishy pillow shut up.' You called him squishy!" Nudge ended.

"I'm not squishy." I complained.

"Yes, you are, Fang." Max grinned. Great. You know everything is just peachy when the girl you like thinks you're _squishy_. I would rather her think I stink.

"Wait!" Max shot up into her seat and narrowed her eyes at me. "You _woke me_ _up_?" She poked me in the chest.

I gulped and nodded. "But it was only because the plane was landing!" I said quickly.

As if on cue, the plane began its decline.

I prayed Max wouldn't rip me to shreds before we landed.

To my surprise, she leaned back in her chair and just crossed her arms.

When we landed, I turned to Max, who was looking a bit green.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… I just hate when planes land. It's way too steep…" She trailed off.

We exited the plane and we got assigned to our parent chaperone groups. Luckily, I was with Max. We were with Mr. Hallis and Mrs. Pail. I looked up at the hotel above us. It didn't seem too fancy, but it didn't seem like it was about to fall to the ground.

"Okay. All the girls follow me to the girl's rooms. Boys, you follow Mr. Hallis." Mrs. Pail announced.

I followed Mr. Hallis and scanned my group of guys. Josh, guy I didn't know, Ralph, Will, and Dylan.

"Well." Mr. Hallis said. "Each guy find a partner and you will be rooming together."

Ralph immediately went to Will and Josh asked the guy I didn't know. That left me with… Dylan. Great. Everything is just going my way today, isn't it?

"I guess we're partners, dude." Dylan said. I nodded.

Mr. Hallis handed me our room key. I looked down to see we were in room 205. I walked to the elevator with Dylan trailing behind me.

Entering the room, there were two queen beds, a bathroom, and a closet.

"Whoa. This is awesome." Dylan grinned.

"Yeah." I agreed. I wonder who Max got paired up with…

**Max POV**

"Everyone!" Mrs. Pail tried to get the attention. "Find a person to room with."

I walked over to Bonnie. "Hey, Bonnie. Want to partner up?" I asked.

"I'm already with Sarah." She shrugged.

Paige was already with Jade, so that left me with… Brigid.

She groaned, "You _have_ to be kidding me."

"I agree." I crossed my arms. Mrs. Pail just sent us both (terrible) glares and handed me the room key.

105. I walked down the hall to the room that was ours.

It seemed nice enough. Two beds, a bathroom, a closet, and a TV. Maybe I could watch some Spongebob.

Before I knew it, Brigid had flicked on project runway. I had to resist the urge to gag.

"Ahhhh!" A familiar scream sounded from the room above us.

"Hello?" I shouted loudly.

"Max?" The voice asked.

"Yeah." I quieted down a bit.

"It's Dylan." The voice shouted back.

Brigid flicked off the TV.

"Dylan?" She asked.

"Brigid?" He replied.

"Yeah… I got stuck with this _freak_." She sneered.

I glared at her. "I resent that."

"Max, is that you?" I heard Fang's voice.

"Fang!" I shouted gleefully.

"SHUT UP!" The people from the room next to us yelled.

I just ran out the door to the elevator.

Pressing the '2', I went rose to the next level.

I walked down the hall. Now… what number was it again? I was in… 106, right? Yeah, 106. That would mean they would be in 206.

I knocked on the door and gasped when I saw who opened it.

"Edgar?" I asked in awe.

"It's Edward." He groaned.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. Whatever, Edgar. What are you doing here?"

"Bella called me up. She was whining about being in Paris without me." He explained.

A girl with dark brown hair and pale skin came out from behind a door.

"I was not whining!" She whined.

"Is Jaden with you?" I asked.

"No. Jake went back Forks." Edgar explained.

I shrugged, "I think I got the wrong room. Do you know which room on this floor had a lot of noise in it?"

"Yeah. 205." Edgar clarified.

"Thanks." I walked to the room next door.

Who would've thunk it? Edgar is in Paris.

I knocked on the door of 205 and Dylan answered.

"Hey Max." He smiled an award-winning smile.

"Where's Fang?" I asked.

"He went down to find you." Dylan laughed.

"Oh…" I shrugged. "Mind if I wait here until he figures it out?"

"No problem." Dylan shrugged. You know, Dylan isn't quite as bad as the rest of the populars…

**OH NO! Max is starting to think better of Dylan. :O**

**~Cake.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey all you readers! A new update is here for The New Me! You can all enjoy now…**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I think you all get it. I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Ch. 26:**

**Fang POV**

I strolled down the hallway and made my way to Max's room. I'm in 205… so that would mean she's in 105, right?

Knocking on the door, I prayed that I had the right room. You don't know how embarrassing that would be… or what if the people who opened the door were creepers? You know, like the ones that kept coming up to Max. Edgar, or something?

I snorted at the thought. Yeah, right. As _if_ he'd be here.

Brigid opened the door and looked up at me.

"Hey, is Max here?" I asked, trying to peer around her. I've never been the biggest fan of Brigid, even before the split up. She needs to learn to grow a personality.

She shook her head, "No, she just went up. Looking for you, I think."

"Figures." I muttered. That is just my luck.

"Hey… um… Fang?" Brigid asked. Sighing, I looked.

"What?"

"I… um," She bit her lip nervously. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I think that our 'side' over-reacted. Not that you didn't too-"

I cut her off with a hand. "I'll cut out that last bit and take that as an apology."

She shrugged, "Does that mean you'll come back?" She looked at me hopefully. Oh, crap. I hate turning people down, but…

"Not a chance." I answered. Hmm… that wasn't that hard, actually.

"Oh…" She looked down.

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Well, I have to go back to my room, Brigid. And thanks for the apology." I half-smiled.

"No problem." She mumbled before shutting the door.

Taking the elevator back to my room, I thought about Brigid's apology. It was… unexpected, to say the least. Lissa and Brigid weren't exactly the apologetic types or the forgiving types or the… you get the point. And did she honestly think I'd come back just because of one apology?

Before I knew it, I was at my room door. I slid the key card in before entering.

The sight I saw was a bit… surprising. I expected Max and Dylan to be glaring daggers at each other and ripping one another's heads off. Well, actually, I was expecting Max to be doing this while Dylan sat there and took it. I knew for a fact Dylan had a 'crush' on Max. Meaning he thought she was hot. Funny that he didn't think that while she was still stuck in a sweater set…

Instead of what I envisioned, I saw Max and Dylan sitting next to each other and laughing.

"Hey Max… Dylan." I said cautiously.

"Oh… hey Fang." Max said in between laughter. "Dylan and I were just talking about the horrors of TV that girls watch today."

"I was forced into an 8-hour Say Yes to the Dress marathon." Dylan smiled his _I-so-want-you_ smile at Max. And Max, being _Max_, was oblivious.

"The horror." She giggled. Yes, Max giggled. Can anybody say not a good sign? Jealousy edged its way into me.

"Come on." I said, trying to edge the bitterness out of my voice. "Let's try to do some sight-seeing _without the group_." I hinted to Max that I meant investigating.

"Cool." Dylan jumped up. "Can I come?"

"Um… Dylan." Max said slowly. "We're doing a special one-month best friends anniversary." Max fibbed.

"Oh…" Dylan looked dejected and for a moment I felt victorious. Then I realized what Max had said. _Best friends_ anniversary? She was dropping me into the friend zone. And boy, was that one place I did not want to enter.

"Fang?" Max brought me out of my daze. "You still there?"

"Yeah." I replied. "I was just thinking…"

**Max POV**

"Wow…" I breathed.

Père Lachaise Cemetery. Yes, we visited a cemetery all right? I'll have you all know that it is a very common sight-seeing attraction. Well, at least I thought it was, considering all the people surrounding me and the giant tour bus.

"Tell me again how this will help our search?" I asked Fang.

He shrugged, "I thought maybe the tour hot-spots might help you unravel the mystery somehow. I mean, he mentioned Paris for a reason, right? Maybe there is… a tombstone with the lock for your key in it?" He said. I shot him a glare. I was starting to regret sharing the key with him…

I knelt down in front of Jim Morrison's, lead singer for the Doors, grave.

"Hey, Jim? Can you tell my friend Fang here that he is a nut?" I asked it. Wow, the fact I asked an 'it' must mean I'm going insane. Then again, a lot of people do talk to graves. I shivered as I looked around me. Even though it was a tourist attraction, this was still a cemetery. Meaning it was morbid and gave me some serious creeps.

"Can we leave now?" I asked Fang.

He sighed, "I guess."

As we walked through the Paris streets, I tried hard not to 'ooh' and 'ahhh' at everything we passed.

"This search has gone nowhere." I sighed. "Maybe we should have just brought Dylan along." I couldn't help it. The guy was funny. Even though he smiled way too much, he didn't seem as creepy as Sam.

"Are you replacing me already?" Fang cocked an eyebrow as we stopped in front of a large fountain. I was about to shoot back a snarky reply when I saw some genuine hurt in his eyes.

Before responding, I grinned. "I would never." I wrapped him in an unnecessary hug. To my surprise, he returned it. I could get used to this position…

Sadly, I pulled back and looked at him. His focus was turned solely to the fountain, though. Normally, I would've been pissed he wasn't looking at me.

But I knew this wasn't normally. Following his vision, my eyes spotted the point where he was looking at.

Viewers looking at this would think it was just a statue over a fountain. A statue of cupid with his arrows and two naked people next to him, sure. But still just a statue.

And I would have looked at it exactly the same way. I _would have_. But I couldn't. Why?

Because I saw the key hole on cupid's bow.

**Finally, we're getting somewhere with this! Sorry, it took so long to come to this, but I finally got it. Hope you liked it. Review! :)**

**Oh and for all wondering, I made up that statue. It's just what I pictured a fancy statue over a fountain would look like... Yeah. I was too lazy to google a real fountain, okay? But as for the cemetary, that I know for a fact is real. And some famous people are buried there... Sorry, morbid.**

**~Cake.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Time to update the New Me! And here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Nope. But I wish I did.**

**Ch. 27:**

**Max POV**

It seems like Fang and I stared in awe of that little key hole for hours, though really it was only 10 minutes.

"I-It couldn't be… right?" I asked, uncertain.

Fang continued to stare. "I think it is, Max."

I gulped. Now how do we get it?

**Fang POV**

With thirty minutes of research, we managed to learn one thing about that fountain. It had something to do with love. That's all anyone could tell us. Everyone was either French or idiotic. Which kind of sucks. We finally came up to a tourist who gave us an answer who said something other than 'I don't know.'

And do you know what he said?

"Uh… I think it has something to do with love?" NO DUH! You _think_? As if cupid standing there with arrows was not a big enough give away.

I sighed. "We'll just have to some back later, Max."

She nodded solemnly.

* * *

As we entered the lobby, we were greeted by an angry Mrs. Pail and Mr. Hallis.

"Um… hi?" Max tried.

"Our tour of Paris was supposed to start ten minutes ago and you two were unaccounted for." Mrs. Pail frowned.

"We had a special… thing." I explained. Wow. I'm just great with explanations.

"Well now that these two decided to show up." Mr. Hallis sent us pointed glares. "I guess we can start our tour. Everyone get into boy-girl pairs. Mingle!" He shouted and I tried not to chortle. I can see now that the trying not to chortle was a mistake because everyone was paired up in less than a second.

I looked to my right, only to see that Max was no longer there. I opened but quickly shut my mouth as Dylan had Max under his arm. Great. Just freaking dandy.

"Hey partner." I felt someone poking my stomach. I stifled a groan as I saw said person was Brigid. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

"Wow… that is soooo pretty." Brigid said for the millionth time.

Can she say anything else?

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms.

I laughed awkwardly. "Did I say that out loud?" She nodded. Oops…

"Yes oops." She glared. (Pathetically might I add.)

"Damn. I did it again…" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well what do you want to look at?" She asked, annoyed.

I crossed my arms. "Nothing." With you at least.

"What? We're in Paris, Fang. You must want to see something." She argued.

I narrowed my eyes and turned my head. Yet, this only worsened the growing bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why? Because I saw Max. Max laughing. Max laughing at something _Dylan_ said. He had his arm around her and she wasn't objecting. It made me sick.

Brigid caught my glance.

"How sad. Your already pathetic girlfriend dumped you for the next best thing. Hmm… if only you were Fang 2.0" She snorted.

"She isn't my girlfriend." I scowled. "Let's go."

"I thought you didn't want to go sight-seeing." She said innocently.

I started to growl. "Change of heart."

**Max POV**

We stared at the piece of art in front of us. Dylan and I, that is. We were in a giant museum. And this art. It was… something.

"It's obviously an apple on a surf board riding the waves to Maui." He said reasonably.

I snorted. "More like a monkey riding a unicorn into La-La land until they reach the candy corn castle."

He huffed. "At least mine actually looked like it." He muttered.

I stuck out my tongue at him. He mimicked me. We both laughed. He was comfortable to be around. To be frank, he was no Fang. But he was nice enough. If he would just stop with this arm-around-my-shoulder thing…

We walked around a bit more. We stirred into an awkward silence. I tried not to sigh, knowing this would never have happened with Fang. But Dylan asked me the minute that Hallis had said 'partner'. I'm not exactly one to say no and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I need all the friends I can get. I was a bit surprised that he didn't pick Brigid though. She seems like the one he should pick, with them being friends since kindergarten or so.

"Hey, Max?" Dylan finally broke the silence.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He let out a small smile. "If you were a potato, you would be a sweet potato."

I let out a laugh that I couldn't help. "I'm sorry, bucko." I said between laughter. "Iggy already got to me with that one."

"But that's my best pick up line." Dylan said seriously. "How does he know it?"

This only sent me into more fits of laughter.

"Does that actually _work_?" I asked, incredulous.

"Oh yeah." Dylan nodded.

I snorted. "You must date really dumb people."

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

I laughed at his expense, but then noticed Fang. He seemed a bit… angry as he stalked through the streets of Paris.

I pulled Dylan behind me as I ran up to him and Brigid.

"Hey." I greeted, panting from the run. Erm… maybe I should get in better shape.

"Hey." Fang muttered, barely intelligible.

"You okay?" I asked seriously, my oxygen levels back to normal.

"Don't wanna talk about it." He muttered.

Brigid smirked. "He was upset because his-" She stopped talking as soon as she received a killer glare from Fang.

"I know how I can cheer you up!" I grinned.

**Fang POV**

I swear my heart stopped beating as she said those words. She knew how to cheer me up? Was… was she going to kiss me? Because that would really cheer me up. No, Fang! No. This is Max we're talking about. She doesn't just randomly begin to make out with people. A guy can only dream…

"I know this cheers me up." Her smile widened, if that is even possible.

Oh my god. She is going to kiss me. This is amazing. And I can flaunt in front of Dylweed and Brigid can take any of what she said to me and shove it up her tiny, little ass.

"Fang." She said. Here it comes. "If you were a potato, you'd be a sweet potato."

Wait, what? I stood there, dumbfounded, as Max, Dylan, and even Brigid started cracking up.

What can I say? Sometimes my life just sucks.

**Whoa! There were a lot of POV switches this chapter, but it was kind of needed. I hoped you liked the ending. It was a bit of I'm-gonna-give-you-Fax-but-not-exactly. If you know what I mean. But you probably don't. Oh well.**

**~Cake.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow. I finally ran out of pre-written chapters for this story. Uh-oh… *Tries to think of a plot***

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. But I do own the plot that I have already written and am now thinking up.**

**Ch. 28:**

**Max POV**

"Oh, stop with that look." I rolled my eyes at Fang. He had been all pouty and emo and pissed off since I told him that pick-up line. It was _supposed_ to cheer him up. But is Fang ever really happy?

"What look?" He crossed his arms.

I sighed. "You know what look. The one where you look like the world is hating on you and there are no problems in the world other than the ones that revolve around you." Whoa. Long description…

"I'm not making that look!" Fang argued.

"Shhhh!" I whisper-yelled. "We are trying to sneak out of the hotel, not get caught and be forced back into our rooms."

Oh? Did I not explain that part? Well, Fang and I were sneaking out now. At 11 o' clock. We are such rebels. We would've gone at midnight but emo-boy said he would fall asleep if we waited that long. Wuss… Anyway! We are sneaking out to figure out more about that statue/fountain/whatever-the-hell-it-is. Like I said, rebels. Rebels sneaking out to view old architecture. Isn't that best kind of rebel?

"Okay. Okay." He quieted down as we walked past the sleeping man at the front desk.

He grabbed my hand as we walked through the Paris streets.

I looked up at him. "Why?" I asked, setting one hand on my hip.

"Protection. You don't know what kind of people could be lurking." He said seriously.

"And holding my hand will _totally_ help." I snorted.

He shrugged. "It'll make us look like a couple. More people don't mess with couples."

I snatched my hand back. "I'm perfectly able to take care of myself."

"Did you ever get those self-defense classes?" He asked.

"No." I grumbled and reluctantly gave him back my hand.

We walked slowly and finally got to the fountain with no interruptions at all. Who am I kidding? This is my life. Of course there were interruptions.

~Interruption #1~

_A tall lady walked up to us with a camera._

"_Oh my!" She said in a heavily accented English. "You two are adorable together! May I get a picture?"_

"_Oh, we're not-" I began to say._

"_Of course." Fang tugged me in closer to his side and wrapped an arm over my shoulder. Did my heart just speed up? Nah… it must be because of the cold weather. Yeah. Definitely._

_After the woman left, Fang looked at me. "You know, it's going to be Valentine's Day in 20 minutes?"_

_My heart sped up even more, but I managed to keep my voice steady. "So what?" I asked._

"_Just… thinking…" He answered slowly._

~End Interruption #1~

My heart hasn't slowed down since… that couldn't have anything with fact that Fang hasn't removed his arm from my shoulder, could it?

Together, Fang and I stared at the fountain. We were alone; apparently this area was abandoned at night. Well, it wasn't abandoned ten minutes ago.

~Interruption #2~

_Finally, we had managed to reach the fountain. Surprisingly, sitting there were three kids of about our age. Two boys and one girl._

"_But Harry!" The girl exclaimed. "We need to get back to Hogwarts! We can't beat you-know-who if we're in Paris. We have to head back."_

"_I don't know Hermione." The boy with red hair said. "Maybe we should all stay here. I mean, does Harry really have to save the wizarding world? We could all just stay here and-"_

"_Hey!" The girl exclaimed. "You're eavesdropping!" She pointed toward Fang and I._

"_Um… no we're not?" I said._

"_This is top secret, Order of the Phoenix stuff! You can't just eavesdrop, emo-boy!" The boy with the glasses snapped._

"_I'm not emo!" Fang argued. "And at least I don't wear glasses from 50 years ago that are 10 sizes too big! I got a message for you, try contacts!"_

"_He's the chosen one! You can't talk to him like that. And neither can you, you dumb blond!" The girl pointed toward me._

"_Oh no you didn't!" I snapped. "Well, my hair may be blond, but at least it isn't a bush like yours!"_

"_Ugh." The girl groaned. "Let's go, boys." She said. They all brought out broomstick and kicked up off the ground. I snorted. Flying broomsticks? Yeah righ-_

_Oh my pancakes. They're all _flying_._

_I turned to Fang. "We never saw any of this, right?" I asked._

"_Nope." He shook his head._

~End Interruption #2~

"So, how do you think we should try to get the key?" Fang asked.

I thought for a minute. "Do you mind getting a little wet?" He shook his head.

* * *

My plan was picture perfect. I was on Fang's shoulders while he walked through the fountain towards the middle.

"Is that a silver dollar?" I asked, looking down at coin in the fountain.

"Not the point, Max." Fang reminded me.

As soon as we got to the statue, I grasped it for balance.

"Okay, good." Fang said. "Now put the key in the key hole in cupid's bow."

My eyes snapped wide open.

"Where is the key, Max?" Fang asked.

"In my back pocket." I said, looking down.

I tried to get my hand into my pocket, but ended up falling forwards. I closed my eyes as I neared the water. Goodbye, world!

Suddenly I felt myself landing in two arms. I looked up at Fang, thankful. I was about to hit the water, but he saved me.

As quickly as the arms had arrived they dropped me into the freezing water. I was drenched. I looked up at Fang, sputtering.

"Oops?" He said, smiling.

I frowned and pulled Fang down into the shallow water. He came up, glaring at me. I laughed and splashed him. He did the same.

Soon we were having a full on splash fight. Somehow, I'm still not sure how, my lips found their way to his. And they didn't want to pull back.

Yes, this was my life. So I'm not on a picnic blanket, romantically kissing a guy I really like. Instead, I was in a fountain, drenched and making out with Fang.

I think we can all agree that my life is 20 times better.

His arms locked around my waist, while mine were around his neck. And I still wasn't pulling back.

"Hey, lovebirds. Can you stop making out for two seconds to see if the damn key fits in the hole?"

**Woot! This was sort-of a cliffy. And you got Fax! Who's the best? Duh… Meeee!**

**~Cake.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, who's ready to find out who the person was? It was- hold on. I just burped. What was I saying? Aw, who cares?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Yada. Yada. Yada.**

**Ch. 29: **

**Fang POV**

Yeah. Here I was. Kissing an incredibly sexy and drenched Max in a fountain when some fucking voice interrupts us. Can anybody say 'killed the moment'?

Max and I snapped our heads towards the voice **(No, not the Voice) **and saw Brigid standing there, hand on hip.

"What key?" Max asked innocently.

She snorted. "You know what key. _The_ key. I need to know what happened to my father." Brigid growled.

"_Your_ father?" Max asked.

"Yes, my father. You didn't think your dad was the only thing this revolved around, did you? My father was the colleague who died on the plane with yours." Brigid crossed her arms.

"Really?" Max asked. "Does this all have to do with the therapy… and that guy in the trench coat?" Wait, what?

Brigid nodded. "I was trying to find out more about what happened from the guy in the trench coat, but he wouldn't give me anything. He's an old friend of my dad's. And the therapist… my mom. I told her that I thought there was something up with dad and she said I was _still_ in denial that he died. But that key… that key _proves_ what I thought was true."

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"I think she just told you." Max shrugged.

"And you knew about this?" I inquired. "The therapist and the trench coat dude?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "But they had to do with the secret Brigid was keeping and… I figured she should be the one to tell you."

"Well, are we going to solve this mystery or what?" Brigid clapped her hands together.

"Who said you could join?" I asked.

Brigid shrugged. "I figured we could get more done together."

"She's right." Max commented.

"Okay… Do you want to get back on my shoulders?" I asked Max.

"Maybe I should do it. We both know who is the lighter one here." Brigid smirked.

"Listen." Max took a step toward Brigid. "If you're going to work _with_ us, no snarky comments and no snotty behavior. Unlike you, we don't tolerate a bitchy attitude."

Brigid muttered a meek, "Got it."

"Okay then. Fang, lift her." Max ordered. Wow, she looked so hot when she was being leader-ish…

"Fang?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." I bent down and Brigid got onto my shoulders.

I trudged through the freezing water once more and Max handed Brigid the key.

Brigid swiftly stuck the key in the hole. And she turned it.

**Max POV**

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

Cupid's head literally just opened up.

"Brigid." I said. "Is there anything in Cupid's… err… cranium?"

"Yeah." She called back. "A piece of paper."

"Grab it and then try to shut his head." Is it me or did that sentence sound incredibly weird?

Fang walked back out of the fountain and Brigid jumped off of his shoulders. She opened the paper up.

"It's a…" She began to say.

"It's a what?" I demanded.

She looked up. "It's a treasure map."

As it turns out, Brigid wasn't kidding. We had been led to a freaking treasure map. There was an X and everything. Our suggestions on what to do ranged from "Follow it, duh!" to "We should try to figure it out first, then follow it," to "I say we go back to the hotel and figure it out later. I'm tired." Wuss.

I can't believe our dads were freaking treasure hunters. Treasure hunters… isn't that a show on TLC or something? Oh well…

We actually did end up going with the wussie suggestion and heading back to the hotel. Now, I won't tell you who suggested this *Cough* Fang *Cough*, but I will say I would've rather just followed the damn map.

_And you wonder why people say you act on impulse._

Ah! Who are you?

_Oh, I'm the voice inside your head. More formally known as the Voice._

So, you aren't in my story for 29 chapters and you just suddenly decide to show up?

_Um… yes? And why the hell do you count your life in chapters?_

Eh… force of habit. So, um, Voice, do you have any advice for me?

_No. I'm basically just your subconscious, I don't give advice._

Great. Now I have an annoying voice inside my head and it won't even help me. Life just keeps getting better and better.

On the bright side, Fang is a pretty good kisser… Oh yeah! I was doing something, wasn't I? Oh, walking to the hotel. I looked to my right and left to check if Fang and Brigid were still there. Sure enough, they were.

Brigid walked right into our hotel room and I paused outside the door and looked at Fang.

"Hey Max?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I responded, heart beat skyrocketing.

"Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" He smirked.

I put a hand on my hip. "I'll think about it."

"Really?" The other side of his lip twitched up.

He leaned down and he gave me a huge hug!

_Really?_

No, not really! He kissed me, you idiot. And it was perfect.

**Brigid POV**

I walked into the hotel room and immediately peered through the crack in the door. Fang and Max were going through some sort of banter. And then he leaned down and she went up and… I think you get the picture.

I sighed and went to collapse on my bed.

"Why?" I asked the thin air.

I always assumed when Lissa and Fang finally broke up, it would be because he finally realized he should be with me. But no. He breaks up with her and gets together with _Max_?

I clenched my fists and frowned. Just go to sleep, Brigid. I told myself that over and over and over again. But then I'd keep replaying what I saw between them in the fountain. They seemed so… happy. That was supposed to be me and Fang, not Max and Fang.

As I was finally able to drift off to the world of dreams, I had one thought.

_I wish Max had never gotten amnesia._

Now why would I think something like this, you ask? Because if Max hadn't turned into Max 2.0, then maybe, just maybe, Fang would be with me.

**Nooooooooooooooo! Brigid, you sneaky little conniving- Oh wait. I'm the one who wrote her to be that way… well. This is awkward…**

**~Cake.**


	30. Chapter 30

**This is going to be another one of my funny chapters, but it's only Part 1 of the date. The more serious and more romantic part will come next chapter. This will have some of your favorite other characters. ;) Props to anyone who figures out who said other characters are before reading the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or anything else that I ever reference in here.**

**Ch. 30:**

**Fang POV**

I looked next to me and saw Max. We were sitting on the couch in the hotel room I share with Dylan. I had my arm comfortably around her as we watched some funny Valentine's Day special.

Yeah, today was Valentine's Day. And can I just tell you, it's the best Valentine's Day I've had throughout my entire life. Hmm. I might want to go back to the beginning, eh? Wait, when did I turn Canadian? What was I saying? Oh, yeah. The beginning…

* * *

I woke up and stretched my arms lazily. My eyes darted around the room until they landed on the clock. 8 in the morning. On February 14. Holy crap. It's Valentines Day.

I jumped up and rushed into the shower.

After a quick rinse (No, I'm not going to describe it for you, you creeps), I threw on my usual black attire and rushed down the stairs. I knew that everyone gathers together 8:15 to 'explore.' I checked my watch. 8:17. Already two minutes late, just dandy right?

As I entered the lobby, I saw no crowds of teenagers, no chaperones, and, creepily enough, no one without a date. I'm serious. Even the two people at the check-in counter were snuggling publicly. Had they left without me?

That's when I saw Josh with his arm around some other junior.

"Josh." I grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh, hey man!" He said. "What's up?"

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

He laughed. "Didn't you hear? Because we're spending Valentine's Day in Paris, they gave us the day to spend without chaperones. There was a _huge_ announcement yesterday, didn't you hear it?"

I shook my head.

Instead of going back to my room, some force found me knocking on Max's door.

She opened the door, still looking half-asleep. "Fang?" She asked groggily.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go on that date now?" I asked.

"Do I look like I'm ready to go on that date now?" She gestured to her pajamas, which were actually very cute… "Besides, we have to get to the group soon. It's…" She checked her watch. "8:22! We're seven flippin' minutes late, Fang!"

"Max. Today's Valentine's Day. Yesterday there was an announcement about no chaperones today." I explained, basically just repeating what Josh had said.

"Okay. Give me a few minutes." She shut the door in my face. Real nice, Max.

In 4 minutes flat, she was out of her room with straight hair, normal clothes, and no remainder of her sleepy look left. I don't know how she does it.

Within the next minute, we were outside and she was tugging me after her.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I want crepes!" She said giddily.

"Uh… okay?" I said.

Max slowed her pace as we neared the crepe stand. I sighed as we landed in the long line for the crepes.

"So… the sun is… pretty bright today." Max said conversationally.

I smirked. "Are you asking me about the weather?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" She matched my smirk.

"Not at all. The clouds are very fluffy." I replied.

"And the wind is blowing nicely."

"And the sky is very blue."

"And the grass is very green."

"And the-"

"Hey!" The crepe girl cut me off. "Are you going to order or what?" The girl asked. She had brown hair in a braid down her back and a bow and arrows strapped to her back.

"You speak English?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." She nodded. "I grew up in District 12, after all. So what would you like in your crepe?"

"I'll just take a normal crepe." I said.

"I'll have one with sugar, chocolate, bananas, strawberries, and blueberries." Max licked her lips.

The girl started making our crepes, which left a semi-awkward silence settled amongst us.

"So… nice bow." Max commented, not able to deal with the silence any longer.

The girl grinned. "Thanks. My dad made it. I used to shoot rabbits and groosling with it. But that was way before I got a job working here."

The girl turned around once more, working on our crepes.

And who comes up as soon as she comes around? Well, none other than Edward, of course! At least shirtless boy wasn't with him. I would rip his head off if he had a thing for Max…

"Hey guys!" Edward said, walking up to us while dragging a pale (but not as pale) girl behind him. "What's up?"

"We're just getting crepes from… err what's your name?" She asked.

The girl turned around and set the crepes in front of us.

"Katniss." She grinned. Her grin stopped as soon as she set eyes on Edward. "Edward!" She yelled, outraged. And she slapped him. She. _Slapped_. Him.

Edward gasped and rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"You left me! For _her_!" She pointed to the pale girl. "I ditched Peeta _and_ Gale for you! And you left!" She roared.

"Uh… sorry?" He said, uncertain.

"You should be… wait. You're in the sun. Why are you glistening?" What the hell? _Glistening_?

Edward grinned. "I used sun block! SPF 150! Anyway Katniss, you really shouldn't be here. We've already got two other fandoms that aren't even the same story in here. We don't need three." Katniss huffed.

I grabbed my crepe and a very confused Max and pulled them away from the commotion.

We sat down on a bench that could've been a historic landmark. Not that I care.

"Well… that was weird." Max finally said after we finished our crepes.

"I know, right?" I shook my head in disbelief. Is it crazy that our day has barely even started?

**Part 2 of the date will be up soon! This was the funny part and I just had to add it in because I figured if Harry Potter and Twilight were already there, then why couldn't the Hunger Games join in?**

**~Cake.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Oh. My. Pancakes. I AM SO IN LOVE WITH A SONG RIGHT NOW! Then again, when am I not?**

**Excerpt from song:**

_**They say she's in the class A Team. Stuck in her daydream, been this way from 18 but lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting. Crumbling like pastries. And they scream the worst things in life come free to us.**_

**Okay, that was A Team by Ed Sheeran and no, I don't own it. But I do obsess over it.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it?**

**Ch. 31:**

**Max POV**

"Why are things always so strange around us?" I asked, biting down on my delicious crepe. Okay, maybe what I really meant to say was 'Why can't everything be this delicious?' but whatever.

_Fang is that delicious._

Oh, you're so right. I bet he has a six-pack…

_Stop swooning, Max!_

You started it! You're the one who said he was-

"Yeah. What do you think was up with Edward and Katniss?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know nor care what was up with Edgar and Catnips. They talked about Edgar _sparkling_ for goodness sake!"

Fang shrugged. Do you know aggravating it is when he does that? Almost as aggravating as-

_Fang kiss me! KISS ME!_

What the hell? He can't kiss you; you're an inner voice!

_I know. I just thought I'd voice you're innermost thoughts._

Great. Now even my Voice was mocking me. URGABLEOCIHH!

"Max, are you okay?" Fang raised an eyebrow cutely. Crap. Why can't I ever think of Fang without a word like that popping into my head today? Damn those hormones…

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged. AGH. "It might have something to do with the fact you just shouted 'URGABLEOCIHH' to the entire world." He clarified.

"Oh." I hid my blush. Great now I'm saying my thoughts aloud. It's going to be so embarrassing when I start to think about Fang's butt.

"So… what are we going to do?" I asked, having finished off my crepe.

He shrugged. I SWEAR IF HE DOES THAT ONE MORE TIME HE WILL NOT BE BREATHING.

_Violent today, are we?_

No, just no. I am not getting into this conversation with a voice inside my head.

"How about we just walk?" He suggested. "It's surprisingly sunny out."

"Mmkay." I mumbled. God, what is it up with me today? Can't I just talk normally and control my emotions and-

"Hey, did you know the 57 on Heinz ketchup bottles represents the number of varieties of pickles the company once had?" Fang blurted out, making me turn to him.

"Uh… no?" I said.

"Well it's true." Fang shrugged, turning back to his usual sexy Fang-like self.

"WILL YOU STOP SHRUGGING?" I asked.

Fang chuckled. "Does it annoy you?"

"To no end." I deadpanned.

He proceeded to repeatedly move his shoulders up and down. My annoyed-ness quickly turned into an amused expression.

"You look like you're doing some kind of weird dance… or maybe it's a twitch?" I giggled. Oh, god. I'm giggling. It's the apocalypse. (Is it just me or do I make way too many apocalypse references?)

His shoulders slumped. I immediately felt bad. We went back to our walk-and-pretend-to-be-interested-in-things routine. This date isn't going to well, is it?

"Did you know according to suicide statistics, Monday is the favored day for self-destruction?" Fang asked.

"Well, that was very morbid." I stated. I looked up at Fang, whose cheeks were tinted with red. What the hell, is he sunburned? Or did he- Oh! HAHAHAHA! I made Fang blush. You may want to reread that. I made Fang _blush_.

"Are you blushing?" I asked incredulously.

"No!" He yelled and pushed me lightly. I retaliated with a shove back.

Soon we started laughing and just talking like normal people.

"So, yeah. Basically, it's true." Fang finished his point.

I snorted. "Nuh-uh. No way. I don't believe that someone paid 1.3 million dollars for a cow at auction."

"Yep." He nodded.

I looked up to see the sun was going down. Had we been out _that_ long? No wonder my legs are killing me…

_BRING BRING!_

Huh? What the-

"My cell." Fang said, holding up his phone. I sat down on a nearby bench as he walked away. Who could he be talking to? His mom? His secret girlfriend? Was she actually a spy on the mission? Or worse? Maybe the bushy-haired girl on the broomstick? Or Catnips? Or-

I don't think my brain is working quite right today.

**Fang POV**

I walked away from Max to answer my phone. The date wasn't actually going that bad. You know, if you don't count the fact we keep blurting out stuff we don't mean to. Hey! It's not my fault. Blurting random facts is my habit when things are awkward or I get nervous. _(My mom looked at me. "Fang, I think we need to have the talk." I looked up. "A toothpick is the object most often choked on by Americans!")_

Now that I think about it, that might be the most-sucky nervous habit ever. But I'm Fang. So naturally, I'm just that smooth. That was sarcasm for all who didn't understand.

I finally answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey! So… how's your date with Max going?" Ella's excited voice sounded over the phone.

"It was fine until you decided to interrupt it." I said tersely.

Ella was unfazed. "OMG, DID YOU KISS HER YET? IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY AND-" That, my friends, is when I hung up the phone. And temporarily blocked Ella's number. Yeah. You would've too.

Wait. Did she say it was Valentine's Day? Crap. Crap. Crappity Crap. How had I forgotten? I just talked about it this morning.

So what did I do? Well, _obviously_, I walked over to a random house and bent down to pick what looked like a lily from their garden. I dusted off the bottom of the flower and began to walk away to get back to Max.

An older man came out of the house and squinted at me.

"Hey! You give that back, kid! I've been planting those for 7 years!" Whoa. He was American. Oh well. I shrugged and took off at a sprint I knew he couldn't keep up with.

Finally, I spotted Max on a bench looking nonchalantly beautiful. ACK. I have to stop thinking these thoughts or I'll start talking about how cat's urine glows under a blacklight. Somehow, I don't think Max will find that attractive.

I walked up to her. "For you, milady." I handed her the lily – err, I think it was a lily.

She took the flower. "What? No throwing chocolate ice cream at me for a present? I'm disappointed." She smiled to show she was joking.

I began to shrug, then stopped. "Somehow, I just didn't think it suited the occasion."

"What occasion?" Max furrowed her eyebrows adorably.

"Valentine's Day." I reminded her. She had obviously forgotten too.

Her eyes widened. "I totally forgot."

"Me too." I laughed. "I stole this from some guy's garden."

"Well, can I give you a gift?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Sure." I replied, confused.

And then she pressed her lips to mine. I was beyond shocked. My brain processed this all (Way too slowly, might I add). Max was an amazing kisser and-

"HEY YOU!"

**Max POV**

"Well, can I give you a gift?" I asked suddenly.

He looked confused. "Yeah. Sure."

And then I kissed him. Whoa. That was so… not me. But I was glad I did it. Fang was awesome. I really liked him and-

"HEY YOU!" I heard a shout.

I was more than shocked at the person who stood in front of me, interrupting my moment.

After all, I knew who this person was.

**It wasn't quite as romantic as I said it would be. I just thought it would be better this way, yeah? Just saying, all the facts Fang blurted out were provided kindly by my Google search on 'random facts'. Man, you should've seen some of the stuff that popped up…**

**By the way, I'm pretty sure I killed my caps key this chapter... again.  
**

**~Cake.**


	32. Chapter 32

**So… yeah. I haven't updated this in a while, but I've been busy. The updates will be less frequent than over the summer because, well, I've got school. But you should all know I'm not just going to go all MIA or anything. And I urge you all to check out my new story for MR called 'What About the Perfect Ones?'**

**Disclaimer: Only rainbows after rain! The sun will always shine again! Oh wait. This isn't a musical. No singing, sorry. I forgot. But… anyways… I don't own MR?**

**Ch. 32:**

**Max POV**

Have you ever been on the best date of your life – well, of the part you can remember – and then your date disappears and comes back with a beautiful flower to give you, but then a minute later an old man comes and yells at you and then you realize that said old man is actually your 'dead' dad? Well, I have. And it isn't fun.

So, being the logical person I am, I screamed. Very, very loudly.

"What the hell?" The old man – excuse me, my _father_ – grumbled.

"Um…" Fang shifted uncomfortably. "So this is the guy I got the flower from."

"You mean, _stole_ the flower from." Jeb said.

"Middle aged men should not grow flowers!" Fang shouted back.

"You two are coming to my house and we will discuss this." Jeb growled. Then it struck me. He didn't recognize me. What kind of sick fool doesn't recognize his own daughter? Then again, I'm not six anymore…

'Run?' Fang mouthed to me. I shook my head. Because it's perfectly reasonable to follow a dead man into his house and let him interrogate why we disrupted his flowerbed.

I followed the man all the way to his street, and into his brick house. Fang was still bewildered that we weren't running away from authority.

We sat down on his very plush leather couch. Daddy seems to be living it good, eh?

Jeb sat across from us. He started to grumble again. "I knew that some frou-frou school was getting their rich kids flown to Paris and staying at the hotel. I saw the others. I knew Louis was lying when he said they weren't students. You're students, correct?"

Fang and I nodded.

"I'm going to need your names then. _Man_, will I give Louis a piece of my mind…" He glared into empty space.

"Give me a break." Fang folded his arms. "I was just getting a present for her. It is Valentine's Day, you know? Have a heart."

"My heart died many, many years ago." He directed his glare at Fang.

I couldn't help it, though. I mumbled, "Yeah. Along with _you_."

"What did you say, girl?" He asked pointedly.

I put on my most angelic smile. "Nothing." My voice rang like a bell.

He growled. "Look here. You don't know anything."

And then I snapped. "Oh? I _don't_? I don't know anything? Fine, then. Let's give this nice man our names."

Fang looked at me like I was from a different dimension, but didn't argue. "Fang Martinez." He stated clearly.

"Martinez… sounds familiar." Jeb mumbled.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "It's a common last name."

"Yeah…" Jeb looked at us like he was placing us. "And you?" He jerked his pointer finger at you.

"Oh, Jeb." I laughed like a bitch. And I knew at this moment I had a right to act that way. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's _rude_ to point?"

His face drained of color. "How do you know my name? This isn't funny. Did John send you? I told him I was over. Done. I made that clear 11 years ago."

"Oh, when you _died_?" I spat out.

"Who the hell are you?" He snarled, regaining his composure.

Fang stiffened, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. "Max, what's going on?" His asked.

"Max?" Jeb asked. "John thinks that funny doesn't he? Sending someone with my daughter's name over here? Well tell him this: The guilt trip isn't working."

"Daughter?" Realization dawned on Fang. "You don't think?" He turned to me.

"I know." I nodded. "He doesn't look different then in all the pictures."

I turned to Jeb. "Honestly, Jeb. I would've thought you'd recognize your own daughter."

"I would recognize Max." He defended himself.

I laughed humorlessly. "Obviously you wouldn't. Because guess what my name is? _Maximum Ride_."

His face paled once more, but this time at the mention of the name.

"You're lying." His voice quavered.

"No, I'm not. Want proof?" I asked. His eyes narrowed. I pulled out the key from my pocket.

His eyes widened. "I gave that… to Max."

"No frickin' duh." I rolled my eyes. Fang's grip on me tightened.

Jeb's expression was turned into mixture of horror, shock, sorrow, warmth, hopefulness, and happiness. "Max." He said softly. Suddenly, I wanted back the guy who was spewing venom at me.

"Jeb." My voice held a duh-tone, but even I could tell I was a bit scared.

He stood up and tried to hold his hand out to my hair. I flinched away.

"Please, Max. You have to understand my actions." Jeb pleaded.

"No. I really don't. You're _dead_." I emphasized.

"I had to do that. I was in some bad business and-" I held up my hand, interrupting his spiel.

I ground out my words. "We get it. You were in some deep shit. My question is why were you pretending to be dead?"

His eyes went distant. "Do you remember when we went to Disneyland when you were 5? And you were scared of the lady in the Minnie Mouse costume?" He asked.

"No." I scowled irritably. I can't even remember what I wore to 8th grade graduation – though I'm guessing it was a sweater set – how would I remember that?

Jeb's eyes snapped towards me. "Of course you do."

"No I don't." I said, annoyed.

"It was one of your favorite moments. I remember you would always remind me about it."

I sighed, irritated. "I told you. I. Don't. Remember."

"Yes you do." He said once more.

I scowled again. "I don't!"

"Yes, you-" Jeb began but was cut off.

Fang glowered at Jeb. "She doesn't remember, okay? Leave her alone. She has amnesia."

Well. Straight and to the point. You've got to love Fang. But that didn't go over like a bunch of rainbows and unicorns.

**Duh duh duh! Yeah, a lot of you saw this coming. But that's not the point! Time to post this…**

**~Cake.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I am so sorry! I really am. I haven't updated this story in forever and I do know it. *Dodges sticks and stones coming from angry readers* **

**On an unrelated note (No! I am not trying to divert your attention from my lack of updating! Psh, why would you think that?), I have been reading a lot of MR fanfics recently, and have found a startling amount of people writing the word 'mum'. Tell me, is it just me, or is everyone else startled by the amount of people who write in an English accent (Err… can you even write in accent? Or is it impossible?)? Not that I have a problem with it, my brain pretty much automatically changes 'mum' to 'mom' anyway, so… On with the chapter!**

**Ch. 33:**

**Max POV**

"What the hell?" Jeb shouted at me in disbelief.

"I. Have. Amnesia. You. Freaking. Idiot!" I shouted back.

"How did you get _amnesia_, Max? What happened? Did your boyfriend hit you? I swear if he did-" He began to sneer at Fang.

"I tripped over a damn foot-high wall, okay? And you know what, you idiot? Stop trying to act like my father. As far as I'm concerned he died 11 years ago!" I spat in fury.

Jeb's eyes widened. "Max. I'm here, I'm not dead."

"Yeah, but you stopped being my father 11 years ago."

Jeb raked a hand through his graying hair and collapsed into his chair, finally getting out of his anger-filled stance.

"Max." He said softly. "I did what I did for a reason, you just have to trust me. But Max- I need to ask you this. Did you find the map?"

"Of course that's what you care about." I muttered under my breath, but judging by Jeb's flinch, he had heard it. "I found the map, but what does that have to do with anything? Besides, I've tried connecting it to all the maps of Paris, but nada."

"It's not of Paris, Max." Jeb said solemnly. "It's of Hunter Creek. Now, I do realize that I am the one who initiated the fact it was okay for you to go on this 'quest', but now I find that it might not be the best idea. It's going to be dangerous, Max. Back then I didn't know just how serious it was, but I know _now_. Please just forget it all."

I smiled at him, sickly sweet. "Okay, _Jeb_." I emphasized. "I'm completely going to forget that there is a huge mystery that needs to be unraveled, that I found a freaking treasure map in a freaking _statue's_ _head_, and that my dead dad? Oh yeah, he's _alive_."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Jeb sighed, raking his fingers through his hair once more. "Have you talked to Abate yet?"

"Yeah." Fang answered for me, quickly and simply.

"Okay." Jeb nodded, processing the information.

"Wait – you're coming back, right?" I asked Jeb, factoring in what I hadn't before.

"I-I can't, Max. A dead guy can't just go back to his home town." Jeb shook his head.

I glared at him heatedly. "I don't care. Dye your hair. Get a wardrobe that's been updated since the '80s. Get a nose job for all I care. You have to come back. You can't just leave mom not knowing her husband is still alive."

"Max, I can't just leave." Jeb said stubbornly. In fact, just as stubbornly as I probably would've said it.

"That's it?" I asked, incredulous. "You tell me you love me? Hate that you hated leaving me? And now you're too much of a coward to go back?" Jeb just looked down.

"That's it, then." I plastered a fake smile onto my face. "Goodbye, Jeb. I would say it's been nice seeing you, but it hasn't. I would wish you well, but I honestly don't care. Oh, and by the way, have a fun time rotting in hell. Judging by your graying hair, it won't be long." Jeb looked up at me, shell-shocked. I ignored the burning sensation as I spewed the lies out venomously.

"Max… I love you." He repeated.

I kept my trap shut and dragged Fang after me through the door.

I shut my eyes in pain at the migraine that was forming and locked my hands with Fang's as he led me all the way back to the park bench.

* * *

"Max." Fang said softly, and I opened my eyes.

"Wha-a-a?" I asked, feeling groggier than I probably should've. That's when I noticed the dark skies and lack of light.

"Fang! What time is it?" I asked.

"10:30." He stated coolly as if hours hadn't passed since we had left Jeb's house.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, wondering if he had truly sat here for hours on end with me.

I could practically _hear _the shrug in his voice. "You looked peaceful sleeping. Didn't want to wake you."

"Would you quit that?" I snapped at him, frowning.

"Quit what?"

"Shrugging." I said, a duh-tone lacing my voice.

"How do you know I was shrugging?"

I promptly ignored him. "And for that matter, you could speak more, too. It would be really helpful. I mean, seriously? What are you, a caveman? 'Me want that' 'Me want this' 'Me refuse to speak in full sentence'. What the hell is that about? You don't have to be a Nudge, but a little talk wouldn't kill you, would it? And even more so – what the hell are you doing?" I asked, crossing my arms. I felt Fang rubbing circles with his fingers into my side.

"You're stressed." He stated simply, ignoring all my advice. With any other person, that probably would've made me snap. But with Fang, I just sighed.

"I know." I muttered, accepting the unfortunate truth.

"You know what? Just forget everything." Fang said. "Forget about your dad, the map, everything. You've still got some four days left in Paris, why not enjoy them instead of being stressed out about this crazy thing?"

I stared at him – well, where I thought he was according to his voice – thoughtfully.

Not think about it? Was that even possible? The tone of Fang's voice was completely serious as he had spoken, though. Thinking about it, what did I have to lose? Maybe I could have some fun.

That's when I uttered the sentence that I think I had needed to hear to clear myself of the huge weight that had been resting solely on my shoulders.

"Let's do it."

**Ha-ha! Take that, Jeb! Anyway, I really am sorry about the lack of update, but I finally got around to it. If you're looking for a reason for it, I was trying really hard to focus on finishing 'Reputations' (Which I did!) and my (semi) new story, 'Cinderella (Cake Style)'. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**~Cake.**


	34. Not A Chapter

**150,141. That is the number of views on all my stories combined. This number just… blows my mind. 150,141 is a lot of views and your support is amazing. On this story alone, I have 39,962 views and 473 reviews. Your continual support constantly motivates me to write, but I know I haven't posted a 'The New Me' chapter in a long while.**

**Now, before you assume anything, this story will not be discontinued or given up for adoption. I've put long hours and hard work towards this story and I'm not going to give it up. I will, however, be putting this on hiatus. It won't be terribly long, and I promise this story will not be one of those things you put aside and forget about forever. I have made a promise that this will be finished by the end of the upcoming summer.**

**For now, though, hiatus it is. Sorry this isn't a chapter for all you hopefuls. The reason for the hiatus isn't a loss of inspiration; it's a lack of time to write this. Right now, I'd like to continue using the time I do have to write for my two stories 'Cinderella (Cake Style)' and 'What About The Perfect Ones?' I'm busier than you'd think right now with schoolwork, homework, and 5 dance classes a week, so I hope you can forgive for this hiatus. Don't take this off your follow list just yet, because it will be back, I guarantee it!**

**~Cake.**


End file.
